An Unlikely and Rather Odd Visitor
by Archimedes' Claw
Summary: As the climax of the Titanomachy draws near Percy and her friends face down the Titan Lord at the seat of the Olympians power. At the crux of the battle Persephone is brought by an unknown power to Beleriand in the unstable first age of Middle-Earth. Being a Demi-god is always tough but surrounded by warring factions and weirdly attractive elves Persephone really misses her home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you won't dislike me too much for starting a new story without updating the other one. As you guys probably gathered from the title this story will be about Percy's' adventures in middle earth. **

**I'm a massive fan of Lord of the Rings and I just finished the **_**Fall of Gondolin **_**by Christopher and J.R.R Tolkien. So this story will be based probably partially in the first age and partially in the third age. **

**Also please check out the poll on my profile for Percy's pairing in **_**The Mariner. **_**I already have it figured out for this story but if you guys really want to see someone in particular, definitely let me know! **

**As always I'm open for suggestions on where to take the story through reviews and PMs. Thanks for reading! **

**New York, 2012.**

Footsteps like thunderclaps shot through the Olympian throne room, the intimidating figure of Kronos stood poised to destroy the seats of the gods power; in his way, two teenagers and a satyr.

The footsteps stopped before the three comparatively minuscule figures on the ground before him. Any reasonable person would have been concerned about the way the white marble floor had cracked beneath the titans footsteps.

Any reasonable person would have looked down at their armor, pockmarked with dirt, dents, and scratches. Not Persephone, she had lost too much in the past years, the past few hours even.

The faces of her dead comrades strewn about the steps of the empire state building haunted her even now, the titan let out a deafening cry of laughter, the very sound thudding against her drums and shaking the columns surrounding the soon-to-be combatants.

Kronos looked down at the trio before him, his solid molten eyes seemed to shift as if they were molten. The power coming off him was palpable. Percy was scared, really scared. The last time she faced him she had almost died, and that was before he was at full strength.

His laugh quieted and he finally spoke.

"So this is the last hope of the Olympians, to be honest I expected better. Even from a group of weak godlings."

The demigods before him simply glared in response. Percy felt a deep seated anger bubbling inside of her.

She thought again of all she had lost because of this Titan filth, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Zoe. The two friends that she for sure knew were alive were here, with her, and would have her back as best they could, that left her and Kronos. The fear that had filled her earlier left, enveloped by the all encompassing rage.

"You know, your friend Hyperion is really enjoying his time in eternity, say hi from me when you meet him, titan." Percy spat before uncapping her pen and letting the bronze xiphos spring forth.

She spun it once, enjoying the familiar weight in her hand, and unspoken agreement passed between her, Grover, and Annabeth.

They sprung into action with dagger and pipes out, their target; Nakamura. She charged for the King of the Titans he simply chuckled and drew backbiter from out of thin air. The clanging of steel and bronze rang out over and over again.

The blades were mere blurs and flashes of light as the two best swordsmen of the century each tried to top the other. Percy didn't even have to remind herself that she wasn't fighting Luke, the rage inside her was channeled through her blade, delivering strikes that would've drawn ichor, forgoing the Achilles curse.

Annabeth looked over from her own battle, Grover had for the moment had the son of Nemesis dodging vines that sook his ankles.

The only thing she could see was Percy's' lithe frame jumping and sidestepping around the titan of time.

Their blades never stayed in the same spot for more than a millisecond. Annabeth thought they vaguely looked like snakes, always looking to strike through their prey's guard.

The clop of Grover's hooves as they met the floor, dodging Ethan's sword, brought her back to her own fight, confident of Percy's' victory.

Percy was tiring, she could feel exhaustion deep into her limbs no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

She hadn't slept for what seemed like forever and only her pure anger kept her on her feet.

Despite the amount of small gashes opening on her skin without the curse exponentially growing she continued her onslaught.

Her comparatively small frame lept over and around Kronos as she tried desperately to get inside his guard and strike his mortal spot. Each attempt was met with cold steel and she felt herself demoralizing. If she didn't know where he was vulnerable how could she possibly win this fight.

He hadn't even brought his powers into play. Deep down she knew it was hopeless but the revenge for all she had lost drove her to strike even faster and deeper.

Annabeth and Grover must've either killed or incapacitated Ethan because now they joined her. The three tried their best to disarm the titan and to stay alive.

Grover made roses curl towards the titans torso but he slashed through them in a millisecond and batted away riptide as it shot towards his shoulder.

In an instant he turned the flat of his blade and slammed it into Percy's chest. She flew back and slammed into a column, He spun and kicked Annabeth so she slid across the floor, impacting the wall next to the hearth, hard.

A small trail of blood slowly started to fall across her forehead. Grover ran to help Annabeth, playing a quick healing melody. Kronos had freed himself from the roses that Grover had sent after him again and his laughter once again echoed through the throne room

. "Petty demigods, did you think you could really defeat me? I have nearly regained my full strength, once I do not even the gods can challenge me, let alone puny demigods."

The air came back into Percy's lungs, this monster thought it was over. He thought he would leave unscathed. She would make sure he wouldn't leave unscathed. Her crumpled form at the base of the column slowly stood up.

"Haha, I can appreciate your tenacity Persephone, are you sure it isn't misplaced, my offer still stands if you want a position in my empire." Kronos chuckled out.

Persephone almost wanted to say yes, the gods certainly weren't the greatest and she could save her friends, the ones that were left anyway. She steeled herself against those thoughts though. Kronos would be a worse ruler than Zeus, and there was no guarantee her friends would be safe.

"I'd die before I'd consider it, filth." She choked out, still out of breath.

"Well it was worth a try" Kronos smiled before raising Backbiter with a malicious smile. "Your mortal point won't be hidden forever." He began to approach Percy twirling his transformed scythe intimidatingly.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried out, her body slumped against the hearth with Grover standing between her and Kronos.

"Luke if you are in there, please, end this, for me. Remember us, me, you and Thalia, she might be dead because of you." Kronos' eyes flickered blue before becoming solid gold once more.

"You foolish girl, Luke is gone, I've burned away what's left of that weak host." He roared.

She continued, "You can stop this, bring things back to the way they used to be, tell us your mortal point." His eyes flickered blue, longer this time, he opened his mouth but no words came out before his eyes glowed gold once more.

"NO! He is mine!" He bellowed before leaping towards Grover, the titan fell flat on his face before the duo as another vine attached itself to the titans ankle and the floor of the throne room.

Percy saw her chance, and oh man did she take it. A familiar tug pulled in her gut, water broke through the wall behind her father's throne, hilariously enough, she pulled the water towards her.

The titan got back up to see Persephone floating surrounded by her own personal hurricane. The water rejuvenated her but the energy it took to keep her in this state drained her as well.

Nonetheless she flew across the room, her blade shooting out of the tempest that surrounded her as the fight continued. Percy's previously insane acrobatics were only amplified by her refreshed state and she leapt over and around the lord of time once again attempting to somehow strike his mortal spot.

She knew she couldn't keep this up for long and already the storm was fading. Her friends watched on in stunned silence, who knew she had this amount of power, the ethereal green glow of her aura rolled off of her in waves.

Suddenly Persephone saw a golden glow encompass everything and time suddenly slowed to a near stop. Her body twisted as she flew over the titan lord's head and she could only watch in horror as his sword shot towards her mortal point.

She tried to move riptide to block the strike but it wouldn't make it in time, it was like her arm was moving through peanut butter instead of air.

Then, the second sudden thing in a couple seconds occured. A burst of white light shot through the air and into her sword. The golden tinge to the air stopped and she moved riptide to block the strike just in time.

The white glow now surrounding her sword seemed to guide riptide towards beneath the titans left arm. She landed behind Kronos and before he could turn around she thrusted her sword into the spot which it seemed to be drawn to.

A golden light emanated from the point of impact at the same time that a scream of pure agony erupted from the Titan kings lips.

The titan fell to his knees convulsing, he turned to look Persephone in the eyes and the last thing he said before falling backwards spread eagle onto the throne room floor was "See you in Tartarus, fool."

Another golden light shot out from his collapsing body and hit her in the chest, her vision went black and she felt the familiar sensation of falling through eternity.

She must've been sent somewhere else in time, Kronos was the lord of it after all. It felt like she was falling forever, minutes turned to hours as black continued to rush past her

. She had almost resigned herself to this fate, at least she had beaten Kronos, who cares if this is where she ended up forever.

Once hopelessness had almost completely taken hold upon the young heroines mind a stormy sky appeared and she rushed through the air to land ungracefully with a thud onto some sort of plain.

She groaned loudly before getting to her feet. She suddenly noticed the clank of armor and the shouts of what sounded like soldiers, to her right a mass of golden armored soldiers marched in tight formation, to her left, a blob which looked like if telkhines had a drunken night with a hellhound walked in loose formation.

"Oh shit" Peresephone sighed before running towards the less scary looking soldiers, praying to whatever god would listen that someone would tell her what was going on here.

**A/N: Hey guys, I had intended for this to be a quick teaser chapter to gauge interest in this type of story, but then I couldn't stop writing. Hopefully you guys enjoy. If you do make sure to let me know by following or favoriting; and especially reviewing, those fuel me to keep writing :) **

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and thanks! (Oh and another chapter for **_**The Mariner **_**is in the works if I have you worried ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back for better or for worse. This chapter should be pretty interesting so I guess I'll see if you guys enjoy it!**

"**The sea elf will be born soon." -BadWriter101. Haha, we will see ;)**

"**why the fuck are there more pjo-lotr crossovers with a fem Percy (that most often lacks most of what's interesting in Percy) then other kind of these crossovers i general, i mean if you want a strong PJO girl to be the hero of your story go take Annabeth or Thalia, then i might start caring, anyway yet another uninteresting story between 2 so interesting universes" - Jean Ailurus. **

**Thanks for the feedback! As to your very justified criticism of the relatively commonality of these stories; I guess I'm just a fan of the whole female percy thing for whatever reason. I have a feeling that Annabeth or Thalia wouldn't fit as well in this context, I think a lot of the humor comes from such an odd individual in a strange situation. Thank you for the suggestions though!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed! On to the fun! **

The scene that I had found myself in was oddly beautiful, I knew that I really shouldn't have been thinking about that considering the inherent threat to my life at the moment. A brisk breeze swept over the plains and in the distance, massive mountains loomed.

The strangely armored beings I was sprinting towards appeared a lot more intimidating than I initially realized. My feet slowly came to a stop as I pondered my next move.

"They aren't 'beings' by the way, they're called elves, more specifically the Noldor." A faint voice spoke.

I looked around to see the person who was talking to me but could see no-one,

"What the hell?" I muttered,

The voice spoke again "Hell, what an interesting concept, much like the doors of nigh.. Ah, you can still hear me." I nodded mutely, realizing the must've been inside my head.

"Well no need to introduce myself, I'll make sure that someone competent will find you, how curious you ended up here though, ah well, would you mind doing me a favor?" I nodded again before realizing the disembodied voice probably couldn't tell I was nodding.

"Don't worry Persephone, I got the message just fine, if you wouldn't mind, could you help those 'beings' as you seem to like calling them defeat that other army? Those are called orcs by the way, thanks, have fun!"

"Wait, how do you know my name? Why should I trust you that those guys are the ones I should be attacking? Where the hell am I?" I said to myself, and probably to the thing inside my head as well.

"All in due time." The voice replied before I was hit with a quick moving series of visions, they depicted the 'orcs' burning down cities and killing the inhabitants as they defended their families. The images suddenly stopped, that was enough to convince me these creatures needed to pay.

My head suddenly felt lighter, I took it as a sign the weird voice in my head had taken its leave, I stood in stunned silence for a moment, replaying the more of a monologue than a conversation in my head.

The twang of thousands of bowstrings broke me out of my reverie, I looked up to see the sky darkened by the countless shafts flying overhead, speeding at a deadly velocity towards their target.

After seeing that I decided that this really wasn't the best place to be, between two armies getting closer and closer.

Might as well get it over with, at least the weird deity wasn't asking me to solve a math problem, this I could do. I reached into my pocket, the cool weight of my pen was always welcome.

Where before the armies were too far from me to really notice the odd stranger standing between them they now got a better look.

It seemed like the orcs or whatever they were called were just as confused as the elves as to the reason I was standing between them. Might as well make my intentions known I muttered to myself before tapping my watch and uncapping my pen.

Immediately a brilliantly bright bronze shield sprung from my wrist and a sword expanded in my right hand, for just a moment I stood there, with both armies watching in confusion, my hair waving in the wind and butterflies in my stomach.

"Maybe this time isn't so bad" I thought before sprinting full stop towards the orcs.

A few of them had bows, and realizing my intention they moved quickly to draw and fire in an attempt to kill the foolish human girl before them.

Arrows shot through the air directly at me, time seemed to slow as I brought up my shield without missing a step, the thuds of projectiles against the ornate surface informed me I could now expose part of my body once more, the orcs seemed to realize that I may not have been some random lost girl, the surprise and fear was the last thing I saw before before I threw my full weight behind my shield and barreled right into the line.

Orcs collapsed under the impact as my momentum carried me through two ranks of the, in my opinion, very gross creatures.

The orcs on the other side of my shield started to push back so I stepped back and put my sword to work.

Riptide flew through countless bodies as I spun and twirled around the disorganized attacks of the creatures.

An orc tried to slice at my arm, a bad idea, my sword locked with his and I bashed its head with my shield; sending the enemy stumbling back into his comrades. Behind me the clash of metal upon metal signaled the arrival of the elves, I spared a glance behind me to see the tight wall of elven shields rhythmically part and methodically dismember a line of orcs.

The ruthless efficiency of the elven war machine was actually pretty scary. I turned my attention back to the fight, where it belonged, the curse of Achilles and Riptide helped me carve a steady path of destruction through the ranks of orcs.

As the battle wore on I could feel myself beginning to tire, I spared another glance behind me, the elves seemed to feeling the same way, their swords moved slower and more and more of them were falling to the nearly countless number of orcs.

The elven lines suddenly ducked and covered their bodies with their shields. I dropped to a knee and covered my body with my round shield, the orcs looked around cluelessly, some of them had shields and they mimicked the elves but the vast majority found out what the rest of us were avoiding.

Arrows much like the ones I had seen fly earlier plinked off my shield and thudded into orcs and the earth all around me. Once the barrage had stopped I stood up to see two large golden masses charge into the rear of the orc army.

The battle restarted in earnest once more, I was back to dodging all manner of weapons and thrusting and slashing riptide through battalions of the foe. As the battle progressed more and more starting to make a run for the mountains in the distance.

The enemy force slowly drained away before the golden lines met, enclosing the rest of the orcs and myself in a large bubble. Although I had a feeling this may not end well for a certain demi-goddess I continued to fight to the center of the remaining orcs, they seemed more and more demoralized as the elves closed in on us and before I knew it the clash of metal upon metal had stopped, I pulled my sword out of the chest of a particularly difficult orc and looked up.

All around me stood ranks and ranks of tall elves in a tight circle with their spears leveled towards everyone's favorite daughter of Poseidon.

I tapped my shield and it spun back into watch form before casually leaning on my sword and staring intently at one of the stone faced soldiers. "Huh, he's kinda cute" I idly thought before a loud voice interrupted my day dreaming.

"State your motives, Maiar."

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter, I'm not the greatest at writing combat, so hopefully it was at least bearable lol. Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed and especially reviewed! **

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys next time! Be sure to let me know what you think of the story so far in reviews or PMs :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, the past two chapters have involved a lot of fighting, a lot of fighting. Hopefully this will be a nice change of pace!**

"**Yes! Yes! Yes! More Percy Jackson X Lord Of The Rings! The only problem I have is, why does it always have to be fem!percy." - Zephiras. **

**I'm glad you enjoy the story! As to your question, I have no idea lol. **

"**They think Percy is a Maiar! I can't stop laughing!" - Zephiras. **

**I was hoping somebody would find it entertaining! **

**Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing! You guys are the best :)**

"Uh hey, I was just uh, killing orcs" I stumbled out, very graceful Percy, I'm sure they think you're a genius now. I assessed the situation like Chiron had always told me to do, there were a bunch of dead orcs around me, and beyond that a very deadly looking circle of spears, shields, and angry people I knew nothing about.

Seeing the unfortunate circumstances I would probably need to get the hell out of here. Most of the elves were still pursuing the fleeing orcs; making the circle surrounding me only a few ranks deep, maybe I could jump it?

"Which Valar do serve?" The elf who appeared to be a leader, judging by his ornate armor, questioned.

"Uh, I'm not really sure? What are those anyway?" I replied, totally confused by the use of all of these odd words.

I decided that the longer this conversation went on the likelier I was going to get caught. I stepped back and started running towards the elves, their spears moved closer but I was already in the air soaring right over their heads, it would be close but I would probably mak-

"Oof" I coughed out as a shield popped up halfway through my leap and whacked me right in the face.

Shame that the curse of Achilles doesn't protect me from blunt force I thought, as my world turned to black for what felt like the third time today.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, quick question, what the fuck just happened?" Grover questioned while staring at the spot Percy had been standing just a moment ago.

Luke's body was slumped on the cold stone floor with scorch marks across the marble, emanating from his form.

Beside him was where Percy should be, but she wasn't.

The whole thing had happened so fast, Percy and Kronos were locked in intense combat and then a deafening scream from scream from Kronos before he fell to his knees and a golden light blinded Annabeth and Grover. When they looked back Percy was gone and what looked like to now be Luke was left.

"I have no idea, Grover." Annabeth replied before they both jogged over to Luke.

Grover watched as Annabeth knelt and put Luke's head into her lap, his bright blue eyes fluttering open.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fight him off long enough to tell you. Looks like Percy succeeded anyway though." He coughed out and managed a weak smile.

Grover tuned out the rest of the conversation, this whole situation would be so much less somber with Persephone here.

He looked around the site of the battle for anything that would hint to what happened to his friend.

He heard Luke cough again and he looked over to see his eyes close and his head droop. He walked over and comforted Annabeth as she mourned the loss of her two closest friends.

They stayed like that for a while, both pondering why their lives had led to this point and the whereabouts and situation of their friend.

Annabeth slowly laid Luke's head back upon the floor and stood up, at the same time the doors to the throne room shot open and slammed against the walls, cracking them. The Olympians stormed in in full battle gear looking for the Titan.

Annabeth turned to face them. "Kronos is dead, thanks to Percy and Luke"

The Olympians seemed to be more at ease now that the immediate threat was gone, except for Hermes whos eyes found his son's body upon the floor, he stooped his head in sadness; and Grover saw tears start to roll down his cheeks, he knew now that some gods actually cared for their children.

"What, how?" Zeus thundered. And so Grover watched as Annabeth recounted the story from the elevator ride up to Olympus to now.

He watched Poseidon's face shift from pride to devastating sadness. Artemis was still stone faced but her eyes betrayed her true emotions. Grover briefly wondered why she was so sad but dismissed it as losing a good friend.

The Olympians seemed entranced by Annabeth's story, she ended with "Luke died a hero, he deserves to be put to rest like one." Most of the gods seemed to agree, but a few, looked like they were about to voice their discontent before a glare from Hermes and Apollo shut them up.

"Then it will be done."Artemis announced before striding over to Luke's body and waving her hand to cover it with a shroud. Grover was impressed that she was able to keep her composure, she must have been emotionally destroyed by the loss of some of her hunters. Luke's body suddenly vanished from the throne room.

"It has been returned to the Demi-god camp" Artemis informed everyone before taking a seat in her throne.

The other gods followed her lead and they all sat onto the chairs. The power rolling off the gods multiplied tenfold but Grover was too tired to care.

The rest was a blur after that, the surviving combatants poured into the throne room as the remaining monster had fled after their leader fell.

The rewards ceremony led by Zeus went quickly and although Grover had become the new Lord of the Wild it was bittersweet, so many nature spirits had died in the past week, he would have lots of rebuilding to do.

Annabeth was named the architect of Olympus, in order to rebuild the damage done to the city during the conflict. Grover honestly couldn't care less for the rest of the rewards given out, he wanted his friends back.

Then, the after party began, the muses began to play and Zeus dismissed the whole contingent of hunters, demigods, cyclops, etc. to join the party.

Grover found Juniper and they both tried to take their minds off the events of the day. The rest of the people there had gravitated towards the dance floor and the bar but Grover felt a presence behind him.

He turned around to see Poseidon, human sized this time, looking at him. "Ah, Grover, I've been meaning to talk to you. Juniper if you would excuse us."

She tilted her head in respect and left to talk to some other nymphs. "Could you describe in detail what happened with my daughter and Kronos, I found Annabeth's description... lacking."

Grover nodded and began to tell him exactly how the battle between them and the Titan lord had gone. When Grover had finished his explanation the god simply smiled sadly before thanking him and disappearing back into the crowd. Grover could see that Poseidon was distraught about the disappearance of his only daughter, and he would probably be searching the world for her, for the foreseeable future.

Grover glanced over to Juniper, she seemed to be having fun with her friends; so he decided to get some fresh air outside, he left the palace and found a small garden with a couple of benches.

It was well into the night at this point and Grover simply sat in silence, admiring the way that moonlight shone upon the plants in the garden.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone as a certain moon goddess gracefully sat to his right. Today really just wasn't his day was it?

He turned to face her as she spoke "Beautiful time of night isn't it?"

Grover nodded before he found his words. "It is my lady, but with all respect, why are you here?"

She sighed, "I'd assume I'm not the only one to ask you tonight, but I would like to know more detail about today's events in the throne room, if you would." Grover nodded again and for the second time tonight, he explained in full the battle between Persephone and Kronos.

She sat attentively as she soaked up his every word, once Grover reached the part where Persephone disappeared, a deep sadness spread across her gently moonlit features. Her shoulders slumped the tiniest bit and her corners of her mouth turned down minutely. Grover took note of this as she spoke again. "And what do you think of this, Grover?"

"I guess I think she's in some other time or place, Kronos probably tried to punish her the only way he was able; after she found his mortal point." He replied.

"You are wise, I am grateful for your input." The goddess almost whispered. She got up from the bench and started to walk out of the garden.

Grover was so curious that he couldn't stop himself from asking, "My lady, forgive me, but why are you so concerned about Persephone?"

She paused and faced him, a small smile graced her lips as she spoke. "I care very much about my friends, as do you Grover."

She turned and continued to stride out of the garden, uninterrupted this time. Grover watched as the goddess paused in the middle of the street just beyond the small park and muttered something.

An ethereal glow radiated off her for a moment before quickly fading into the night. The goddess then continued her walk across the city to her palace. Her odd actions and words confused Grover but he brushed it off, opting to spend the rest of the night admiring the beauty of nature surrounding him.

* * *

Persephone shot up, the woolen blankets wrapped tightly around her upper body fell down. She looked down to see the silver glow wrapped around her torso slowly fading. "Thanks Arty" She muttered, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter, we got to see a couple insights to Persephone's relationships with her friends that are clueless to her whereabouts. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and especially review. I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this even more. My school got canceled for at least a week so more time for writing :) Hopefully you guys are staying safe. **

"**Ohh I can't wait to read the next chapter, please continue!"- AltairLondon. Thanks so much for reading! And here it is :). **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

Percy's slim form was reclined on a weathered wooden bench, she had been there for a while, admiring the way the waves crashed against the shore was a full day activity in Percy's book.

Montauk had always been her favorite place to go to relax and forget about the whole demi-goddess schtick, especially the mission Beckendorf was supposed to retrieve her tomorrow for.

The sandpipers that had been hopping around through the sand spread their wings and jumped into the wind, they caught and updraft and Percy watched as they circled slowly overhead.

She idly thought about how cool it would be to fly, she had Blackjack of course, but that was a totally different thing.

"That would be an interesting ability, especially for a daughter of Poseidon." A familiar voice spoke from the bench beside here.

Normally Percy would shoot up at the presence of a god but the light voice and smell of pine cones told her, without looking, she needed no such formality.

"Arty, when did you get here?" Percy asked,

Artemis' giggle was really cute. It almost sounded like silver bells to Percy, although, she would never tell her that. "About thirty seconds ago, I'm surprised you didn't notice me earlier." Artemis repiled,

Percy sighed exaggeratedly, "I'm very sorry, I was distracted by the birds, and can you not read my mind, it really freaks me out?"

"Sorry, it's just always funny to see your reaction." Artemis looked over at her friend, if they were that, even the gods don't know.

Her lithe body was slumped laying leisurely against the bench, Artemis subconsciously appreciated how nice Percy looked in the light blue dress she was wearing. Artemis looked up at Percy's face to find her intense sea-green eyes meet her own.

Percy's mouth broke into a light grin.

"Checking me out already, no shame." Artemis blushed and looked away,

"Guilty as charged, if anything it's your fault for being so cute."

Now it was Percy's turn to giggle as she sat up and laid her head on Artemis' shoulder. The comfortable headrest was very much appreciated by Percy, as they both watched the wind spray foam off the tops of waves coming into shore, and beyond, a beautiful sunset.

"Thanks Apollo." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"I thought I would never hear you say that." Percy quipped as she looked up at the beautiful goddess.

They both snuggled in closer, enjoying each other's embrace. Percy lived for this, who knew when the next time she would see Artemis. Turns out her hypothesis was correct.

* * *

I looked on in awe as the rest of the silver glow faded from my body, the grin that had spread across my face seconds earlier showed no signs of leaving.

I felt re-energized and stronger than ever before, the pain of the loss of my friends and family to this new world seemed to take the backseat in my mind.

I could feel the wild around me reverberating and breathing like a whole continuous being, the trees and animals all had voices I realized, ones I couldn't understand before. I was so caught up in this revelation that I didn't notice the door to the rather comfortable cell I was in being unlocked.

My eyes shot towards the creak of the iron hinges, a tall blonde haired elf, man, who now stood there and beckoned for me to leave the room.

It was a shame, for a cell it was definitely comfy. This was definitely an odd situation to find myself in, at least they haven't killed me, yet.

I would have to find whoever lifted that shield up and give them a piece of my mind. At least the setting was acceptable.

We had stepped out of the hastily but methodically constructed building I was previously in and had made our way to what looked like a semi-permanent military camp.

Elves bustled around us carrying construction supplies and armored groups marched towards what I could assume was the front line.

My only slightly murderous thoughts were rudely interrupted by the elf escorting me to wherever we were going. "So my lady, I don't believe that we ever learned your name."

I looked up at the elf in step with me. "My apologies, my name is Persephone, you can call Percy though. I didn't catch your name either."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you Lady Persephone, my name is Angrod."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Angrod, I do have a quick question however, I do appreciate the hospitality you have so far shown me, but why was I locked up?"

"It is no problem my lady, after my brother and I's army saw you decimate so many orcs we figured that it may better for our sake to keep you at least somewhat restricted for the two weeks you were asleep."

Percy nodded at his explanation, it was definitely a fair one. She was surprised that she had been asleep for two weeks though.

I guess battling a Titan lord and a whole army in one day really takes a lot out of you. It appeared they had reached their destination, judging by the way Angrod stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the large tent-like structure before her.

The interior was strangely homey, for a tent anyway; a fire crackled further down the structure and multiple dramatic images adorned the walls, it reminded her of another tent much like this one.

In the center was a large, wooden, ovular table with around a dozen elves seated around it. She took one of the two empty seats and Angrod gracefully sat down beside her.

The introductions went around the table, Aegnor, Angrods brother, Fingolfin, Maedros. The names blended together rather quickly, they questioned her about how she got here, she had no idea, if she was a Maiar, what is that?

The situation appeared to eventually be communicated through, Percy was a very skilled fighter, knew nothing about why she was here but was willing to help the elves fight.

That was really all they needed to know, although they were still a little distrustful of her; she could be a servant of Morgoth, the elves seemed to accept that she would be great help to their cause; one that it would be foolish to turn away.

* * *

I stepped out of the tent, breathing the fresh air. Although the elves were very well meaning, they were very uptight, too much so for my taste. I had learned quite a bit about this place, Arda, as the elves, or more specifically the Noldor called it; in the lengthy conversation.

The leaders of the siege that was going on around me had appointed Angrod to both show me around and make sure I didn't cause any trouble, I guess they had picked up on my personality.

They had given me free reign to be anywhere I wanted, but they had expressed a desire for me to be close to the earth works that were currently being constructed to box in Melkor.

I could of course leave, that they had also expressed; but this was a pretty sweet gig and it seemed like the voice that had been in my head earlier wanted me to do so I would stick with this, at least for a while.

"Hey Angrod, where did you guys put my armor? I kinda feel like killing some orcs at the moment."

I looked up at him as a smile broke out across his face. "Right this way Lady Persephone."

"It's Percy, or I'll start calling you Lord Almighty Greatest to Ever Live Angrod."

"You are insufferable Percy."

"See there you go, I'm proud of you."

His smile grew even wider as we walked towards what looked like an armory. At least some of the elves knew how to lighten up a little, this whole thing might not be too bad.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter, a little slower pace than some of the chapters. I enjoyed writing it, especially the first part, hopefully as much as you guys enjoy reading it! **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed! I would really love to hear your feedback on this chapter and where I should take this story in the reviews, they also are the main thing driving me to keep writing. Either way, thank you so much for reading! Stay safe guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. This should be a pretty interesting chapter so hopefully y'all enjoy it! **

"**Should I thank corona for more chapters?" - Haladaes. Thanks for reading! And yes, that would appear to be accurate lol. **

**Alright, on to the story!**

I was tired, like really tired, I could probably sleep for about a week right now, that is of course if I wasn't trying to dodge the what seemed like never-ending traps in this gods-forsaken maze.

Looking down at my singed clothes I decided that Daedelus was a real jerk, did he really have to include flamethrowers in parts of the walls?

Ever since Annabeth and I had split off from Grover about a day ago, so he could follow his hunch about Pan, things had been steadily going downhill.

A couple tunnels ago a collapse in the tunnel wall had separated me from Annabeth and forced me to try and find a way to Daedelus' workshop alone.

The brick walls of the claustrophobic tunnel I was in seemed to be trying to suffocate me, I put my back against the grimy wall behind and slid down until I was seated on the cold stone floor.

Maybe if I rested for just a little bit I would be good to carry on, my eyelids seemed even heavier than they had before.

I tried to fight the thoughts of sleep, camp only had a few days before it would be destroyed!

I started to drag myself back up to continue the long journey through the darkness, dozens of people were depending on me.

My feet found purchase in the layer of dirt covering the floor and I stood back up and took the first step back into the blackness ahead, my body however appeared to have other plans.

My feet slipped out from underneath me and I started to fall forwards, my eyes clenched shut in preparation for impact and my hands shout out to catch me before I could face-plant, but where I was expecting a hard landing I got a rather pleasant one.

Soft arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me back up towards where I was standing beforehand. I gasped in some air, coughing some out milliseconds later; not expecting the smell of conifers to fill my nostrils.

I felt the strong limbs that guided me back up slide down to my waist stabilizing my wavering body.

Maybe Annabeth had found me just in time? My eyes fluttered open to see maybe the last person, or rather goddess standing there that I expected.

"My lady?" I questioned before my legs gave out again, for the second time in about a minute Artemis stopped my apparent desire to gravitate towards the floor.

"Shh Persephone, you must rest."

I opened my mouth to protest but a stern look from the only person between me and a hard landing right now shut me up.

She slowly guided me down to the floor as she sat down cross legged and placed my head in her lap.

I moved my head to look up at my unlikely savior, her auburn hair fell perfectly around her pale face. Mellow silver orbs, shining with concern, locked onto my eyes and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My tensed body relaxed and seemed to melt into the goddess's warm embrace.

"But My lady, camp." I managed to stammer out, a slender finger landed upon my lips, a very nice way of saying shut up and relax.

"Camp will be fine Persephone, although, only if its heroine stops trying to kill herself." She scrutinized my face with a knowing look, one slim eyebrow raised slightly. I sighed, resigning myself to this position, although I admit, I might've been enjoying it a tiny, little, minuscule bit.

"My lady, don't get me wrong, I appreciate your kindness, but why?" I questioned. Her eyebrow seemed to inch a little higher and a small smile appeared on her pink lips.

"That is a good question Persephone, I'm glad your faculties are not impaired by desire for rest. I always look out for maidens, especially exceptional ones; as you have shown me in the previous year."

It seemed like Artemis wouldn't let the quest to free her from her entrapment under the sky go unrewarded. My mouth opened to speak again but a finger landed on my lips, I got the message and shut up, again.

"Persephone, you must rest." My body seemed to agree as my eyes fluttered closed as much as I tried to keep them open.

A warm hand gently stroked my hair and I felt the safest I had so far in this horrible maze. I really hope this wasn't broadcast on Olympus TV I idly thought before slipping into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

I woke up to find myself cocooned in a warm sleeping bag, I wiggled around a little bit, feeling both refreshed and much cleaner than I had been the night before.

Oh shit, the night before, that probably where the sleeping bag and the backpack came from. The grimy faded-brick tunnel was definitely the same that I had fallen asleep in but it was missing very noticeably, a certain divine being, probably the same one that left the note on top of the backpack by my feet.

I sat up and reached to pick up the piece of papyrus? Man the gods were weird, at least they always had the common decency to write everything in Greek, which I could actually read.

_Good morning Persephone, I have provided you with some helpful tools to assist in your journey. I will be watching with great interest. P.S At the moment your camp is still safe, although that could change. - Artemis. _

Oh no, camp. I sprung into action, shoving the sleeping bag into the backpack and slinging it over my shoulder before plunging back into the shadow.

* * *

The night was especially moody tonight, the clouds covering the area earlier in the day had been swept over the mountains, taking all of the heat with them.

A single female figure paced back and forth behind the crenelations of the wooden palisade, hundreds of other sentries did the same along the long continuous wall that blocked the southern approach to Melkor's fortress.

The elven armies slept protected behind the wall as they had for close to 150 years at this point.

This particular sentry seemed to be different though, her raven black hair floated in the wind carelessly as she paused for a moment to stare into the distance. Although the rest of the were long gone over the iron mountains some still swirled in the distance over Morgoth's great fortress.

The moonlight seemed to gravitate towards the sentry who had resumed her metered pace across her section of wall.

A silvery glow mixed with the reflection from the bronze chest plate and greaves she wore, in stark contrast to the full golden armor of the other elves on patrol that night.

The threat from orcs was much less than it had been even fifty years ago. The solid walls protecting the makeshift towns behind the barrier was near impenetrable with thousands of skilled warriors defending it.

The orcs had also learned to abort any surprise attack they were planning if this particular sentry was patrolling that section of wall. Any attempt to break the siege ended very poorly for the perpetrators if the so called bronze swordsman caught them.

I noticed a fully armored elf gracefully stepping up the stairs leading to the walkway behind the palisade.

"My lady, your time is over; please allow me to take your place." I smiled at the courteous soldier.

"Of course, enjoy your wonderful shift." He smiled at me then walked to my place on the wall.

The elf didn't really catch the sarcasm in the sentence but I didn't mind. If I was perfectly polite all of the time I would go absolutely insane.

The elves were very strange with their mannerisms but I had picked up on most of them, at least I think I have.

My feet carried me back to my room, most of the soldiers slept in barracks, but seeing as I was still a guest in Fingolfin's eyes I was basically forced to sleep in my own room.

At least it no longer had iron bars over the window as my first room here did, at least it only took them ten years, and dozens of dead orcs, for them to believe me that I wasn't working for Morgoth.

I opened the door and took off my Armour, tossing it to the side for now. I was too tired to deal with it at the moment.

Plopping down on my bed I contemplated why I was still here. My only hope was that somehow I would be transported back into the point of time I had been ripped out of.

Otherwise, all of my friends would be long dead and I would really have no point in continuing to live, witholding a certain goddess.

I felt hot streaks start to roll down the sides of my face as I continued to think about all of the things that I had left in my other life.

Most nights were like this but I had a bad feeling this one would be longer than the rest.

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! I really liked writing this one but it will probably be the last slow one for a bit. There should be quite a few action packed adventures ahead, don't worry! **

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! I really appreciate all of you. **

**If you guys want to see some new chapters, definitely leave a review. I love hearing ways to improve my writing and they fuel me to keep putting out these chapters! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, this is shaping up to be a pretty massive chapter, around 5,000 words so hopefully you enjoy me pulling out all the stops like I'm about to play Toccata and Fugue in D minor! **

"**Btw Haladaes and Zephiras are both my accounts. I just have Zephiras logged in on my computer and Haladaes on my phone."- Haladaes. Ah that makes sense I suppose, I noticed a similar tone lol. Well, thanks for being such a dedicated reader :)**

**Alright! Onto the story :)**

The siege of Angband, Melkor's fortress, had been going on for almost four hundred years.

The elves had nearly surrounded the dark lord in his near impenetrable fortress, if not for the impassable Iron mountains.

The mountains blocked the elves from completely encircling Melkor, as they could not reach the northern passage of his fortress.

Angbad was a terrible sight, built out of one of the tallest mountains in the entirety of northern Beleriand, its cesspits and dungeons were dug deep, deep enough to house hundreds of thousands of orcs.

The Noldor knew that they did not have the strength to destroy Melkor once and for all and so they built walls around the reachable parts of the fortress and settled in for a watchful peace.

Bands of orcs occasionally emerged to attack the Noldorin camps built around the perimeter of the siege but these were easily repelled.

The defenses of the elves stretched from the great sea in the west to impassable forest and mountains in the east. Fingolfin held from the sea until the pass of Sirion, from which the sons of Feanor's armies protected to the mountains in the east.

Great cities of the Edain and the Noldor were built in areas protected from roving bands of orcs. The high king of the Noldor, Fingolfin, kept a watchful eye on both the siege of Angband and the founding of the hidden cities of Gondolin and Nargothrond.

The newly founded Noldorion realm of Mithrim was kept safe by the siege, and the Edain that had just recently arrived in the area founded a prospering kingdom of their own.

The situation was peaceful at the moment, at least as peaceful as a siege could be. As for our Heroine, she was located, as ever, near the front lines of where any battle could take place.

Although she was good friends with some of the sons of Feanor, particularly Maglor and Angrod, she stayed within Fingolfin's realm. The high king of the Noldor had learned to trust her over the long years that they spent watching the fire and smoke spew from behind the iron mountains.

He had granted her a reserve force of elven warriors to stay back from the initial battlements and to plug any gap that could arise from a potential assault from Melkor.

The small group of around seventy elves were just normal soldiers before they were recruited for this unit, but under Persephone they learned a whole host of new tactics that they had never heard of.

* * *

A bright sun bore down over the elven encampment, a brisk breeze ruffled fibers of straws against ankles; and the blue sky lifted the spirits of many of the soldiers, as the weather had not been great of late.

Dry grass was a common sight around this area of the siege, however, a tightly packed square of highly trained elves was not.

The phalanx was a well known tactic back on earth but here; there was no need for it to be developed so it never was.

Before this war there was never really any conflict between races of elves, orcs, and men seeing as men had only recently arrived in Beleriand from the east, and the elves dwelt primarily in Valinor, the undying lands.

When conflicts before this war did occur it was usually small groups of soldiers against mobs of orcs and so there was no need for a tactic that primarily involved being in a tightly packed square, which was very inflexible and unable to rotate to meet new threats well.

However, in the new scale of this war where thousands of elves would meet hundreds of thousands of orcs in battle; Persephone thought it may be worthwhile to toss in a little greek style here and there.

The poor elven soldiers placed under her command were initially confused by her unorthodox style but eventually adapted well to her rather rigorous training and odd choice of words.

If Persephone was being honest, she had absolutely no idea how to lead and give supplemental training to such a large group of warriors.

Most of whom were older than her by a couple hundred or thousand years; but in her opinion she was doing okay at least.

The Noldorin Elves were already incredibly elite warriors and she was just adding some cool stuff on top of that training, which made everything significantly easier.

She barked out a series of commands and her unit shifted back into traditional eleven fighting form, three ranks deep with swords laying ready behind a tight shield wall and archers behind.

She allowed herself a brief smile, the ability of her soldiers to adapt so quickly would be useful in a battle, that is if one would ever happen again.

Melkor seemed to be surprisingly content behind his walls, although she and the rest of the Noldor were definitely suspicious of what vile things he was planning to unleash upon their armies.

She dismissed her troops who quickly filed out of the training ground. She looked around her unit's training ground, it was definitely no arena, simply a small grass field surrounded by barracks and administration buildings.

She had brought back the straw dummies, for only a little nostalgia of her home, and just like at camp, they were lying on the ground dismembered, although done by her soldiers, although she would usually be the person slashing them up.

Over the course of four hundred years she had become very accustomed to elven mannerisms and typical behavior.

She wondered that if she would even be recognizable when she returned home, that is if she ever did.

She had semi-accepted that she would probably never see her home again, and although it still saddened her that she would never see her old friends again; she had resigned to the fact that being mopey around here, was going to do nothing for anyone.

She knew that her gods had some pull in this world, Artemis had been able to give her the blessing of the hunt, and seeing as he had not died yet, she would say that it was working.

So she clung to that tiny shred of hope, maybe her god would be able to bring her back at some point, or maybe the voice that had spoken in her head when she first arrived centuries ago would be able to help her out. Who knew? He seemed pretty cool.

Persephone had half a mind to curse Artemis though. The downside of being perpetually sixteen was that quite a few of the elves were attracted to her youthful body and eccentric personality.

She couldn't really blame them. She was pretty hot if you asked her, but it was still annoying occasionally.

At least the soldiers in her unit seemed to have no problem with her being a weird non-elf who had appeared out of nowhere several centuries ago and was now ensuring their survival.

The leaders of the elves also seemed to have no problem with that, which again was confusing, but she really wasn't complaining.

She figured that it had quite a bit to do from her near complete adaptation of their culture, she was definitely still her same old weird self on the interior but she had become more composed and calm, at least when she was talking to the rest of the Noldorin leadership.

At least she was almost at home here, the perpetual threat of war, some good friends, and a very dead romantic life; just the way she liked it!

* * *

Persephone briskly walked towards her office and living quarters, being the leader of a unit under direct control of the king had its benefits apparently.

The medium sized building was placed at the head of the training ground with the barracks placed on either side of it, surrounding the small field.

She had her officers sleep in the barracks with their soldiers, even with separate rooms, she felt that it was important that nobody felt above another.

This building was strictly reserved for administration and for meals when there was rough weather, as well as her personal area.

The elves had moved past the mix of tents and semi-permanent buildings awhile ago, and realizing they would be here for a while had constructed more permanent buildings, they were definitely a far cry from luxury but better than tents for sure.

She noticed a golden haired elf jogging towards her from another cluster of buildings much like her own.

There were hundreds of these small encampments along the walls and therefore quite a bit of people she had not been introduced to yet, which seemed like one of those cases.

As the messenger grew closer and closer the look upon his face grew clearer and the gait more frantic. Still a few feet away he announced;

"Hest Persephone, the king requests your presence at Bard Eithel!"

"Thank you, if you need anything else one of my officers should be able to assist you." I pointed towards the end of the barracks where at least of my officers should be located.

"Thank you my lady." The messenger bowed and walked towards the building, hospitality was an elven custom, one I had become quite adapted to, and I did not want to leave the man who just ran a sizable distance out in the open.

Even though it was a rather warm summer day, injury from heat stroke was still a possibility.

The messenger seemed frantic, which meant I should probably make haste.

For every couple of small encampments there was a stable with a few horses within, although there was no cavalry in the Noldorin army, save for Maglor's, horses were still incredibly useful for both quick transport and moving supplies.

I jogged a couple hundred meters past many encampments like my own and towards the local stable, I quickly stepped inside and mounted a horse, no saddle was necessary at the moment, I had a very close connection to horses, and although I couldn't talk to them here for some reason, I was still able to very effectively control one.

I hopped onto a jet black steed, he reminded me a bit about blackjack, and took off. The horse definitely wasn't as fast as blackjack and couldn't fly either but it still carried me at a decent pace.

A central road set a couple hundred feet behind the battlements went all the way through the realms behind it, only a few miles away was the fortress of Barad Eithel, where Fingolfin lived and had apparently called a meeting, the fortress was located on a hill and looked over the entirety of the plain that the siege took place on.

Although Hests, captains of individual units, were usually not allowed at these meetings, Fingolfin had a soft spot for me as we were good friends, and although I was a pretty terrible strategist, I was very good at the physical act of fighting.

This seemed to be enough to allow me entrance into these meetings among the leadership of the Noldor. The scenes of countless small encampments, training units, and the omnipresent outer wall seemed to fly by, and before I knew it I was starting the incline up to the fortress.

Its whitewashed walls and grand domed towers were a sight to behold, even after seeing it be built and stand for hundreds of years.

I was let through the gate without a question and I urged the horse to go even faster up through the narrow streets.

I finally gave the straining animal beneath me a break as we reached the stable, I led his halter to a stall and closed the door, hopefully I would be returning for him.

I continued to jog up towards the large tower at the center of the fortress. Slipping in through a side entrance I made my way to one of the many rooms off the side of the throne room.

The many people seated around a large oval table looked up at me as I walked over the threshold.

The room was typical of an elven palace, a dark green serpentine floor with white walls, covered in paintings and tapestries.

The literal silver lining covering quite a few objects was always a welcome, silver being my second color of course.

Fingolfin stood at the end of the table, "Welcome Persephone, please sit, we have much to discuss." The meeting began and ended without much substance, although the lives were very efficient with their swords, their oral traditions were not on the same level of efficacy.

The only thing that was of interest was that Morgoth was planning some sort of strike or offensive to attempt to break the siege.

This sort of news from sentries came in every once in a while if they saw unusual troop movement but it was usually nothing, maybe this would be the time.

After Fingolfin dismissed us I stuck around for a bit to talk to Magrod and Angrod; I hadn't had the opportunity to just do some light small talk in a while, and it was for sure a relief after having to talk only to my subordinates for most of the day.

I said my goodbyes and turned to leave the room but a hand grabbed my forearm. I spun back around to see Fingolfin holding my arm with a pained look in his eyes.

"Persephone, I must speak with you in private." He whispered, looking warily at the other people still in the room.

"Sure, lead the way." I replied in a low tone, before following the elven king into a side room of the chamber the meeting took place in.

The king and I were pretty close confidants and had been for a while, of course I couldn't tell him almost anything about me; but, I've been told I'm easy to talk to.

We stepped into a much cozier room, furnished with what vaguely resembled sofas, chairs and a few bookshelves, a red carpet replaced the cold stone floor and a warmly colored wall was a sight for sore eyes.

Elven architecture was absolutely fantastic, but I really enjoyed some things that looked like home. He led me to the side of the room and we both took a seat on a light red padded bench.

"I had a vision last night, something about tomorrow." I was kind of an expert in weird dreams so I beckoned for him to continue. "I saw Myself, Morgoth, and Gothmog, dueling outside of the gates of Angbad. The season looked the same as it does now; and with the reports from sentries, I fear this may happen tomorrow."

"That is concerning to say the least, you are a great fighter my friend, but I doubt that anyone could stand against both the dark lord himself and the lord of balrogs."

"I agree, I am most concerned about what may come of the next day, how would I find myself in such a situation?"

"Melkor may attempt to attack us at full strength tomorrow if this vision truly reflects the future. It may be best if I stay near you if a battle occurs."

"Perhaps, I would still like you and your unit in reserve. If this truly is my fate then I would hope it will at least give us victory. I will not forget Feanor's sacrifice, if put in the same situation I will do the same."

"Your valor is notable my lord, however, if this does come to fruition tomorrow, I will be there to assist you." This seemed to put Fingolfin at ease, his shoulders slumped a bit and his eyebrows turned down.

The realization that one's death may come tomorrow would be heavy for most anyone, especially if you've lived for significantly longer than most men.

I slid closer to him on the bench and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, such displays of affection were rare in elven society and I knew this, but this was an unusual time, and we were alone.

He seemed surprised by my gesture and almost stood up.

"Fingolfin, sit. You have a lot to think about." He just nodded and sat back down; he seemed uncomfortable at first but he leaned into me after a couple of minutes, sitting silently and pondering his life while I gently drew circles on his back.

We must've sat like that for hours, the light in the room slowly decreased until I decided that I should get back to my soldiers.

"Fingolfin, you should rest, there's a big day tomorrow."

He broke out of his thoughts and agreed. "I suppose you are right, thank you Persephone, I appreciate you taking the time."

He stood up and gave me a not very convincing smile.

"Anytime, here I'll walk you to your chambers." he tried to protest but I grabbed the taller elf's wrist and basically dragged him the first feet before he relented and fell in step with me.

We walked down a few short hallways before we reached his bedchamber.

"Persephone, again, thank you."

"It's no issue my lord, I have no doubt we will be back here in a couple days, hopefully with Melkor on his last legs."

He gave me a stronger smile this time and I embraced him before both parties went our separate ways. My soldiers needed to be ready for what the next day would hold.

* * *

I finally reached my unit's encampment just as the sun dipped below the sea in the west.

I had put the steed I had rode to Barad Eithel back into one of the stables and I was now walking down the small road leading to the main building of my encampment.

Reaching the steps to the main entrance I walked into the oddly cozy room in the front of the building.

Three desks sat in the room, one directly in front of me, which was mine; and two more off to the sides which belonged to the two officers commanding the companies of my unit.

It appeared that only one of the desks was occupied at the moment and as I slid my shoes off the elf sitting at the desk to my left looked up, apparently surprised that I was back so late.

Normally if I was walking in at this time I would use one of the rear entrances that went directly into my quarters but I still had a bit of work to complete.

"Whats up Aldon?" I always loved messing with the two uptight elves that had to interact with me the most, thus the weird earth lingo.

"Nothing my lady, I am working on a request to acquire more training materials" He replied now looking back down at the paper he was filling out. For a rather disorganized army in general, there sure was a lotttt of bureaucracy involved, which kind of sucked.

"That's interesting I guess, thanks for filling that out for me."

"Of course." Aldon had gotten too used to my odd behavior so I decided, I needed to keep him on his toes.

Sighing, I sat in the chair behind my desk and put my feet up on the rather nice woodwork.

A perfectly devilish idea entered my mind and I quickly got to work.

The elven clothing that I now wore all of the time, seeing as it would be hard to get a t-shirt around here; was pretty annoying to take on and off, but I'd admit that it looked nice at least.

I was currently wearing a long, brown, waterproof traveling robe with a green tunic and dress underneath.

If all goes to plan I wouldn't be wearing much of it for longer though.

I stifled a giggle as I imagined the very uptight elf's reaction to his commanding officer stripping behind her desk.

I wiggled my shoulders and pulled my arms out of the sleeves of the cloak letting it drop behind me onto the backing of the wickered chair.

Aldon didn't seem to notice anything, still engrossed in his paperwork. I set about working the next phase, my fingers deftly started to unweave the string holding the front of my tunic together. Once it was apart I took that off too and tossed it behind my chair, the light thud of the article hitting the floor must've alerted the elf; because he was now making intent eye contact with a burning red face, being very careful to not look any further down than he currently was.

"Uh.. My lady, what are you doing?" He stammered out, still in complete shock.

"Just keeping you awake Aldon." I replied cheekily before tossing my cloak back over my thinly layered dress.

"Uh, ok." He choked out, still incredibly flustered. I was really trying to not laugh, but some snickers still escaped.

"You've done enough for tonight, I can finish that. How about you go ensure the barracks are quiet and go to bed."

"Immediately my lady." Aldon replied, desperate for any excuse to get him out of this situation.

The elf, his face still bright red, grabbed his cloak and stepped out the door, almost forgetting his shoes in the process.

Once he was gone I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore, maybe it was bad I enjoyed torturing my subordinates a little but I have to allow myself a little fun.

And with that thought, I headed upstairs into my quarters to organize my armor for the coming day, giggling to myself like an idiot the whole way.

* * *

Bright sunlight greeted my still half closed eyes as I rolled out of bed. I missed the familiar warmth of the blankets, but I had no time to waste this morning.

The dreams that I had last night were disturbing to say the least, generally the premonitions that had plagued me in my demigod life had left me mostly alone here.

On rare occasions they did occur, and I guess last night was a very rare occasion, I couldn't remember much of the dream, save for ominous flashes of lightning and fast moving magma flows.

Fingolfins and my dreams were definitely a cause for concern. I quickly got dressed, tossing on clothes much like I had worn the night before.

I finished up my morning routine and walked down the cobbled together stair. I thankfully woke up before the rest of my unit every morning so I had a few minutes to do whatever I felt like, this morning that thing happened to be sitting in my chair behind my desk, and thinking about a certain auburn-haired goddess.

I sat there for a bit, before the realization hit me that I still had to, you know, get ready for a potential battle today. That thought in mind I stood up and jogged back up the stairs.

As I entered my modest room the stand holding my armor greeted me. My old bronze armor had long been beaten into an unwearable form, so I was able to procure some newer armor from some elven smiths, who, to say the least; were absolutely fantastic.

My armor looked like the typical Noldorin garb, flexible and durable. The only slightly different thing about mine was that I asked for a little silver here and there, the plates were lined with the metal, which, in my opinion, looked pretty dope.

It took a couple minutes to strap on the armor and to bring my bow and shield downstairs so I could grab them later.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, as it usually is. The craziest thing was a couple surprised looks I got from soldiers under my command when I told them to bring their armor and weapons with them everywhere today.

Luckily, my orders were not done without reason, and that reason soon became evident to everyone else when a messenger came galloping down the small cobbled road to my encampment.

"Lady Persephone, Glaurung has appeared again, Fingolfin needs your unit at Sirion!"

The messenger yelled before turning and urging his horse towards another small encampment.

Already hundreds of elves dressed for battle marched in column towards the wall.

"Prepare for battle, you have two minutes!" I yelled towards my unit already in motion, strapping on chest plates and donning helmets.

Within a minute the entirety of my command was lined up on the road ready to advance.

Elves sure were weird, but they were definitely easier to command than demigods.

My unit advanced up the small road towards the larger one that ran behind the wall, hundreds of elves now stood on the battlements with thousands more directly behind them, bows drawn.

Our assignment was not here however, I snapped out a series of commands and the slightly disorganized blob of soldiers morphed flawlessly into a long column four wide jogging down the road.

It was good that the elves were incredibly fit, jogging in armor would be near impossible for any other army.

All along the wall more and more soldiers were lining up, the constant clank of armor was slightly jarring but could be expected from thousands of steel-clad soldiers aggressively moving into position.

We grew close to our destination, and I could see why the king had wanted reinforcement in this area.

A massive wingless dragon lumbered towards the walls. The beast was still several miles away, but with the massive footsteps it was taking it wouldn't take too long for it to reach us.

Finally reaching Sirion I oriented my troops in a line a few hundred feet behind the main wall.

"Aldon, you're in command, I'm going to see what's going on."

The elf nodded, "Yes my lady."

With that I jogged towards the wall, taking the nearest ingress to the one of the staircases leading to the top.

The wall was little more than a palisade with an earthen embankment and logs on the back. It was mainly built to discourage night attack; and there was no doubt that we would be abandoning it during this battle, but whether we would be advancing beyond it or retreating behind it was yet to be seen.

Reaching the top of the palisade I was at last able to see why the entire army had been mustered out, hundreds of thousands of orcs marched alongside the dragon, and beyond that several more dragons waited, thank god they were smaller.

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself, Melkor had not been just chilling for 400 years, as was currently evident.

I walked back down the stairs and across the road back to my soldiers, Aldon was currently talking to a messenger on a brown horse, who promptly sped off.

As I approached my second in command he informed me. "We're needed just before Barad Eithel, the orcs are pressing hard there."

"Thank you Aldon, let's head that way." I replied before yelling out to the rest of the unit. They all fell into line gain and our column continued to jog along the road.

The twang of bowstrings filled the air as thousands or projectiles were let loose, looks like the orcs were finally within range.

The arrow fire continued to flood the air with deadly points headed directly for some unfortunate orcs.

As we got closer to the fortress I could see why we were needed here instead, the hard pressed elven line had fallen back from the wall which orcs were now pouring over.

The assault must have hit here the hardest. The thin golden line wavered under the pressure of hundreds of orcs, the shield wall was being pushed back more and more until it was nearly to the road.

"Aldon, take your company and kill the orcs climbing over the walls!" I shouted towards the elf whose column, on his command peeled off to the side and drew bows.

My remaining soldiers and myself had come up behind the center of the line, which looked as if it could break at any moment.

I ordered my soldiers to turn 90 degrees and the line of troops walked directly into the fray.

* * *

The fight was going surprisingly well, for me anyway.

I was absolutely covered in sweat, grime, and the black blood of the enemy combatants.

We had been able to push the orcs all the way back over the palisade and the two armies were now locked in a fierce clash in front of the wall.

I pulled my sword out of some poor orc before piercing it through the air to decapitate another, it let out a choked groan before collapsing onto the pile of the bodies, far too many of which were of the Noldor.

The organized shield wall which we were originally formed into had broken apart, across the board it seemed like and we were now engaged in one on one combat. Elves gracefully slicing through countless numbers of orcs, pushing across the field, ever closer to Angbad.

The garrison from Barad Eithel had recently joined the fight, as they had destroyed the orcs attempting to siege the fortress.

These troops had helped turn the tide of the battle even more and the Noldor were now steadily pushing the orcs back.

It seemed that Glaurung had about an hour ago, faced with constant arrow fire.

I bashed another orc with my shield and ran him through with Riptide, at this rate the orcs may be completely encircled and destroyed.

However I was careful to keep my optimism in check, the dreams that myself and Fingolfin had were definitely not moot.

Suddenly a massive plume of smoke arose from one of the mountains surrounding Angbad, and then another, and another.

The very ground shook as volcanoes erupted near simultaneously. I was knocked to my feet, landing upon a dead orc, which wasn't very pleasant, but picking myself up; it might be about to get a lot worse.

The ground was still shaking furiously, although less than it was before and I had to shove my sword into the dirt for a handhold.

The orcs suddenly began to back up and run towards Angbad. That couldn't be a good sign.

I yelled at my troops to reform a shield wall, the surviving soldiers of my unit gathered in front me and formed a formidable barrier of steel and bristling blades.

The units around the same and soon as far as the eye could see there was a contiguous line of gold and steel.

The reason that the orcs withdrew soon revealed itself, massive flows of magma emerged from the tops of the mountains that had erupted.

The plumes of smoke shot up from the volcanoes reached higher and higher into the sky, eventually covering the sun.

An eerie twilight descended across the plain with choking dust coming along with it.

Out of the darkness more orcs rushed, made only visible by the slight amount of sunlight and the glow of lava running down the mountains.

A massive plume of flame illuminated an area a half mile to my right, my eyes shot wide open in realization, Glaurung had returned to the fight.

The mob orcs was only about a hundred feet away now.

Aldon had reformed his men behind the main line as they were before and was ready to unleash hell upon the despicable creatures, even though it appeared hell itself was already unleashed.

Even in the face of this my soldiers needed no encouragement, their cold determination to destroy Melkor was more than enough.

"Aldon, now!" I yelled to my subordinate and he waved his hand, arrows arcing through the air just above our heads, finding their marks with deadly precision.

The visibility had gotten even worse and the only confirmation the arrows had found their targets was the thuds of dead orcs onto the cold ground.

"Brace!" My soldiers put one foot behind them and sunk into a stance ready to receive a charge, I joined them, sticking my sword out of the crack between the shield next to me and my own.

The orcs appeared out of the darkness; snarling faces and biting swords met with cold steel and deadly efficiency.

The two lines met in a deafening crash of metal combined with the sickening wet slides of blades through flesh.

The wall was holding well, a body fell onto my shield and I shoved my shoulder behind it, stabbing and quickly withdrawing my sword before counting another orc dead.

The decently warm day, turned cold by absence of the sun, abruptly became extremely, almost unbearably hot.

I peeked my head over the wall of shield to see fast moving lava pouring across the plain, heading directly towards us.

I yelled to the rest of my soldiers. "Fall back, in step!" The wall began to march backwards still stabbing orcs as the elves slowly withdrew.

The orcs seemed to realize that the heat was coming from somewhere and began to run to the sides, trying to avoid a blade and being burned to death.

The heat became even stronger, and a sharp crack echoed across the plain.

I looked around to see what was causing the heat and noise. Out of dust and darkness loomed a massive figure, it kind of looked like a Minotaur I mused before realizing that it was a Balrog.

Hit with this very deadly realization I knew that I needed to get my soldiers out of there.

"Aldon, bring them back to the wall." Aldon's eyes also widened as he saw what was coming out of the dust.

"Immediately, and good luck Percy." I smiled, I had finally gotten to call me Percy, although it may very well be the least thing I do.

Dropping my shield I watched the line of soldiers slowly edge into the blackness. I turned to face the issue at hand.

I had never fought a Balrog, so we'll see how this goes. I experimentally twirled Riptide in my hand as the beast fully emerged out of the darkness. It really was a much larger, fiery, and extremely terrifying Minotaur.

At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

The flames shooting out of it seemed to turn a lighter color in amusement as it cracked its fiery whip and cackled.

The lava flowing near me gave the air a slight glow and a deadly heat, but I'll be damned if that stops me, I sprinted across the singed grass towards the Balrog, about ten feet away I jumped straight towards the towering Maia, Riptide aimed for its fiery throat.

**A/N: Hey guys, holy shit that was a big chapter. I hope you enjoyed me slowing it down a little bit, I figured the plot was progressing a little fast. Well thank you for reading and please review; I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter! **

**I also realized that if you haven't read the Silmarillion, you have no idea what's going on right now, if that's an obstacle for your reading let me know so I can incorporate a little more explanation in these!**

**Alright then, See y'all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, it'll for sure be shorter than the previous one, but just as action packed! **

**Unfortunately I have no reviews to respond to this time :( , but thanks for reading and I'll see you guys on the other side!**

The eerie twilight still hung over the battlefield, volcanic dust rained down upon the once green plain, scorching the grass and covering the ground in dust. The light from the sun was only barely making it through the thick clouds of volcanic ash, this, and the harsh light from nearby magma flows illuminated a grim sight.

A tired elf leaned onto the butt of their sword, the gasps of the winded soldier sounded haggard and forced. Around the mysterious combatant lay a massive corpse, a creature of flame and basalt, the fire from the eyes of the balrog got dimmer and dimmer until it vanished altogether.

The flaming whip in its right hand fell out of its grasp, and letting out a final huff of scorching air, the creature's head fell to the burnt dirt with a solid thud. The soldier looked on with vested interest before standing back up to its full height, which granted, wasn't much.

Looking closer at the still-living combattant, you may notice its shorter stature, rounded ears, and distinct black hair; not at all features of an elf. The aforementioned human now looked into the choking dust, looking for any indication of where they were.

* * *

The balrog had been a royal pain, that at least was certain, if my aching muscles were anything to go by.

Now however, it wouldn't be that much of an issue. I withdrew Riptide from the ground and stood back up, as much oxygen as I was going to get, back in my lungs.

The ash occupying the air made it difficult to breath, or see more than a couple feet in front of you.

The noticeable absence of clasingh metal was an indication that the battle had moved to a different location.

With that thought in mind I started to jog back in the way I had come, my soldiers, if they were even still alive, would benefit from having me there to lead them.

When I was only a couple meters away from the Balrog's crumpled corpse a gust of wind ripped over the mountains and across the field.

Momentarily some of the dust was whipped away and I caught a glimpse of something that made my heart drop into my stomach.

Only a couple hundred meters away Fingolfin stood defiantly in front of a massive figure, crowned in a spiked iron helmet.

The giant held a weight mace with nasty looking spikes on the end and flame roaring from the tip.

Fingolfin stood like a solitary light in the darkness and gloom of Melkor, the elven king's svelte steel sword held in front of him reflecting rays of the newly found sun into the dark lord's volcanic gloom.

I took no time to admire how beautifully symbolic the scene was, instead choosing to bolt towards the two.

The wind ceased and the unearthly gloom rolled back in, and, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, another towering object loomed out of the dusk.

The two balls of flame and the terrible curved horns indicated a balrog, but this one was much larger than what I had just fought.

I was about a hundred feet away from Fingolfin when Melkor first swung his dreadful mace, the high king rolled underneath the wide breadth of the attack and charged towards Morgoth.

I had nearly reached them when my problem got a lot more clear, the balrog I had glimpsed moments ago was now standing between me and my friend, a bad place to be.

The absolutely colossal creature had to be Gothmog, the lord of the balrogs. Nevertheless I would kill it.

The being hefted its axe, intending to split me in half, and swung directly towards me. Without missing a beat I sidestepped the swing before baseball sliding between its legs.

Now behind it, I tapped my watch and my shield spiralled out from my wrist, I kept the uncommon object on beneath my clothes just in case I lost my other shield.

Now only tens of feet away from the king I ran at the balrog again which had turned around, and was about to try to turn me into cold cuts, again.

* * *

Another quick swipe with Riptide and another shallow gash in the Gothmog leg appeared.

The balrog was huge, and deadly, but not very fast. Unfortunately for him I was both fast and deadly, albeit a bit smaller.

I leapt back to avoid the wrought iron battle axe crashing into the dirt where I was just standing, then continued my assault.

This balrog was a lot tougher than the one I had already beaten, it didn't appear to slow down or tire at all and it was a hell of a lot harder to hit.

The fight behind me sounded like it was going about the same, I spared a glimpse over my shoulder to see Fingolfin gracefully avoiding the dark lords attacks before attempting to slice through his armored leg.

This had only been going on for a couple minutes but it felt like hours. My arms were starting to feel less like lead and more like tungsten, there was no way we could take the most powerful vala and one of the most powerful maia.

I turned my attention back to my fight just in time to see the back of Gothmog's axe catch me in the chest.

I flew back several feet slamming into the ground with the force of a mack truck. My ribs really weren't feeling that great, thanks to the curse of achilles there was no blood, but if I had to guess I had some internal bleeding.

At least it wasn't the business end of the axe, I groaned and tried to stand, black clouds seeped into the edges of vision but I was finally on my feet.

The balrog lumbered towards me to try and finish me off, but it wouldn't be that easy.

Another thud behind me drew my attention and I spun around to see Fingolfin in a position I was in moments ago.

A deep terrible laugh emanated from Melkor as he looked at the fallen elf. Melkor's mirth was evidently misplaced as the king stood once again.

I backed up to him slowly, keeping my eyes on the balrog trudging towards me. We stood nearly back to back, both watching our respective enemies.

"Thank you for coming Persephone." The king whispered to me.

"It's my pleasure." I coughed out. "We can't beat them, we need to retreat."

"I agree, but there's no way we can outrun them, and I will not draw them towards my soldiers." He murmured back, trying to keep our conversation inaudible to our rapidly approaching foes.

"I can hold them off, you must escape, your people need a king."

"My son can fill that role, I will not leave you here for death."

I turned around to face the elf and, gripping his forearm, spun him around to look at me as well. "Look, I was never meant to be here, if this is where I die, so be it. You must live to see the end of Melkor."

Fingolfin looked at me in semi-shock before hardening his features in acceptance.

"Thank you my lady." He said solemnly before I pulled him into a hug,

"Don't mention it, now go!"

I pushed him in the direction of the elven army, if it still existed that is.

Our eyes made contact one more time, green meeting gray, before he gave me a pained smile and vanished into the sinister twilight.

I grimaced in pain as my ribs shifted mid way through a step towards the balrog. Melkor and Gothmog were nearly upon me now, and even though I was tired, injured, and emotionally all kinds of messed up, I would give them hades.

**A/N: Oh hey guys, what a development eh? Hopefully you all liked reading that as much as I did writing it! **

**Well, thanks for reading, and if you liked the chapter or story please review! I love getting feedback and it's the easiest way to ensure more updates. **

**Alright, until next time, stay safe out there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, hopefully the wait wasn't too long! Quite a few people urged me to write this as quickly as possible, so I did!**

"**Dios mío, that was amazing. I don't know whether to be happy that Fingolfin survived, or worried about Percy. Please continue. Saludos y cuídate." - AltairLondon. Thank you so much :) As for your question, probably both!**

"**I can't wait for more! Silly me still has to read the Silmarillion…" -TheJaegerGroupie. Thanks for reading! The Silmarillion is for sure a good read, definitely slow at times but worth it!**

"**Please, please be quick about the next update: this wait is going to be excruciating!"- Guest. I figured the wait might be a little painful, hopefully not too much though! Thanks for reading :)**

**Well, thank you all so much for reviewing, It's definitely a big help motivation wise! On that note; onto the story! **

This was a fight that I could not win, I had come to terms with that fact moments ago. The dark lords might could not be broken by anyone, save Illuvatar himself, and definitely not by a single demigod.

My fate was decided the moment I was plucked from my time and world and dropped here, however, the fate of Fingolfin, and by extension, the Noldor, had yet to be written, and I would do my best to ensure that it ended in the utter ruin of Melkor.

Speaking of the vile monster, he appeared to be very displeased at the escape of the high king.

Pain flared again in my chest as I hefted Riptide to buy as much time as possible. The stinging became too much and as much as I tried Riptide fell to my side.

Both Melkor and Gothmog were too close for comfort now, I was nearly within reach of the hammer and mace that would no doubt be swinging towards me in mere minutes.

I needed a plan, unfortunately for me, Annabeth usually made the plans, and she was not here.

Thinking desperately of a way to get me into fighting shape was no use, and I had nearly resigned myself to an unworthy death beneath Melkor's ghastly cudgel when I felt a familiar feeling, water was nearby, I could sense it.

An underground stream of some sort was running beneath me. I didn't exercise my control over water in this world very much, seeing as if anyone saw, there would be quite a bit to explain away.

With no time to lose I felt the familiar tug in my gut as I pulled the liquid towards me. The water at last shot through the dirt like a controlled geyser.

The fluid shot towards me and wrapped around my body, covering me in a thin sheen of the liquid.

Water continued to pour out of the crack, albeit a bit slower, and puddled on the ground. The two foes making their way towards me faltered in step but once again continued their march.

The bad news was that I was now within the range of both of the bastards. The good news was that I was feeling better than I had in years, I could feel my ribs resetting, capillaries sealing, and muscle knitting back together.

I stood up straighter and looked Melkor dead in the eyes, or where the eye slits in his helmet were.

"The Noldor will have the last laugh, your perversions do not substitute for true creation, swine." I boldly announced, my voice clearly carrying across the plain and into the Dark lords ears.

He paused and Gothmog did the same, the brute removed his helmet, tossing it to the ground.

He looked almost like a regular person, save from him being thirty feet tall with dark black skin and fiery purple eyes.

A cruel smile twisted onto his face and he sneered down at me.

"We will see." He hissed. In an instant his mace was flying at me at speeds that shouldn't have been possible, even with the thin layer of water surrounding me, allowing me to move faster and jump higher, I was nearly bludgeoned into the next age.

My eyes widened to a nearly comical size as I jumped straight up watching the deadly head wiz beneath me.

Mid jump an ax came swinging straight down just as the mace passed underneath me. I twisted the water around me to spin me to the side of the Gothmogs ax, close call number two of the past three seconds.

My feet impacted the ground with a thud and I immediately took off into the air again, training Riptide at Melkor's chest.

Fingolfin had made the mistake of staying on the ground while fighting Morgoth, I would not make the same.

Even more water had puddled on the ground where I had broken the stream to the surface and, slashing the dark lord's armor and pushing off him towards Gothmog, I called it to me.

This was an old trick, but one I had grown quite fond of, my own little personal hurricane. The wind around me picked up and drops of water whipped around in a tight circle, the constant contact with water rejuvenated me, even though the hurricane was draining my stamina fast.

I would flip through the air, slashing at an enemy's armor before twisting around to dodge a deadly object swung towards me through the roaring wind and rain.

The battle was not going in my favor, I was quickly becoming tired and my constant motion had made my wounds ache again.

My fate was inevitable and drawing ever closer at this point, but, the important part was that Fingolfin would be back to relative safety if I kept this up for just a few more minutes.

I pirouetted over another one of Melkor's swings, this one nearly clipping me, before I realized that Gothmog hadn't attempted to strike me for a couple moments.

Releasing the hurricane for now I dropped to the ground on one knee, my impact muted by the water surrounding me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the lord of Balrogs lumbering in the direction of the Elven army. I couldn't let him reach them. If he did, countless more elves would die and all my work would be for naught.

Turning my attention away from Melkor for the moment I stood and faced the back of the retreating balrog.

Running towards Gothmog I realized my battered body wouldn't be able to catch and stop him, leaving me one option.

I felt a massive tug in my gut, one almost as painful as when I had blown up Mount St. Helens.

These bastards would witness the power of the first daughter of the earthshaker.

The ground rumbled slightly and a black fog started to creep in from the corner of my vision.

I poured all of my concentration into the earth and another small tremor shook the plain before the ground started shaking violently, I heard rockslides crash off the surrounding mountains, and with my last bit of energy; a crack shot out from before me.

The earth itself cracked open as the fissure rocketed towards the balrog who had turned round in shock, just to have the earth beneath him split and send him plunging into the abyss.

The fissure stopped and the ground stabilized, the tremors becoming weaker and weaker.

I fell to my knees, the elves would be safe, at least safer than they would be had I not stopped Gothmog.

The world blurred around me and I tried to stand to face Melkor once more. My legs refused to cooperate and I only succeeded in turning around before I fell backwards to the ground.

The warm earth welcomed my limp form as I lay sprawled among drifts of ash and burnt grass.

I could do nothing but watch as Morgoth approached me and grinned a terrible grin triumphantly over my broken body.

I tried to lift my arm but riptide was too heavy to heft.

I tried to pull water to me to recover some of my lost strength, but I couldn't muster the energy.

I sighed back into the singed dirt, finally resigned to my death. My thoughts drifted to everything I would never see again, the sons of Feanor with their undying dedication to recovering the Silmarils.

Fingolfin and I's late night discussions of the nature of the world, Artemis's warm embrace, and those beautiful molten silver eyes.

All my friends from camp, I wouldn't even go to the underworld to see Beckendorf, Silena, and Michael.

Forever stuck in a stasis between worlds perhaps conscious, perhaps not.

The only thing death would hold for is unending isolation and despair. Even though these thoughts coursed through my mind like swift water through a rocky stream, I would not let my accursed enemy see my sadness.

A sad but defiant smile formed on my face as Morgoth's mace swung straight down, milliseconds away from sending me into infinity.

**A/N: Oh god, I'm a horrible person, saving you guys from a bad cliffhanger then replacing it with a worse one. **

**Well, I guess you guys will see if the story ends there or if it continues next time. Thank you so much to everyone reading and especially everyone who left a review; it really means a lot to me. **

**On that note, I guess I'll see you guys next time, stay safe out there!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back which is hopefully a good thing! This chapter may not be what you expect, but I guess I'll explain more in the closing note.

"Persephone Balrog-Slayer, twice over.

Take THAT, Glorfindel!

And yeah, worse than last time.

Fortunately, lockdown's still on. Get to writing."- Guest. Haha I guess she does have a rather impressive Balrog KDR. Thanks for reading and right away sir!

"I am confused because Persephone in Greek Mythology is the wife of Hades responsible for the tale of the seasons so the woman is a full fledged goddess."- Jose19. Persephone (The goddess) Is Persephone's (The character in this story) namesake, but they are not the same person. Very sorry for the confusion and thank you for reading!

"If they both survive, can we have a scene where Fingalfon encourages Persephone to use and train her powers?"- Guest. Recent developments may change the context of that potential scene, but I guess we'll see ;) Thanks for reading!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it definitely helps with updates speed wise. God this is gonna suck to write. Alright, Onto the story!

Last time on shit just got serious:

I could do nothing but watch as Morgoth approached me and grinned a terrible grin triumphantly over my broken body.

I tried to lift my arm but riptide was too heavy to heft.

I tried to pull water to me to recover some of my lost strength, but I couldn't muster the energy.

I sighed back into the singed dirt, finally resigned to my death. My thoughts drifted to everything I would never see again, the sons of Feanor with their undying dedication to recovering the Silmarils.

The only thing death would hold for is unending isolation and despair. Even though these thoughts coursed through my mind like swift water through a rocky stream, I would not let my accursed enemy see my sadness.

A sad but defiant smile formed on my face as Morgoth's mace swung straight down, milliseconds away from sending me into infinity.

* * *

The mace continued its downward arc, its victorious wielder about to claim my life. I vaguely felt the sensation of the maces impact upon, and nearly go through my torso.

Warmth flooded, then left me. My eyelids fluttered then closed for good, encompassing my mind with black oblivion and the cold absence of pain, but awareness of my blood, and life leaving me.

Perhaps the strike was so powerful it pierced my mortal point, dooming me to death.

All further thought left me and I drifted through space without concept of mind or time.

Stars flew by at unfathomable speed and a beautiful chorus filled my ears, thousands of voices in unison, singing a song of indescribable fullness.

Discordant themes would emerge, but would be worked back into the music, making it more prepossessing than it was before.

I felt content, more so than I had ever felt before. I wanted to just stay and listen to the music forever, but my eyes were drawn to rapidly approaching sight.

I had left the all encompassing blackness and sped over a deep blue sea towards a large isle. White shores, and beyond; emerald green grass under a swift sunrise.

My flight came to a sudden halt, the island had disappeared and my eyes blinked to adjust to the bright white room I was in.

Wait, my eyes? I looked down in astonishment to see myself completely intact, there was no blood, no gaping hole in my abdomen.

I reached up to rub my eyes both in pain from the bindingness of the room and to see if what I was seeing was real.

I was dead, no doubt about that, nobody could have survived that strike, and nobody alive would be flying over the great sea to Valinor. However, withdrawing my hand from my eyes, it appeared that the key-word was 'was'.

"Hmm, I can assure you that you were both dead, and; that what you're seeing is correct." A voice echoed out around me.

I looked around to find the source of the words, only to realize that they were in my head.

The same voice that had spoken in my head over four centuries ago when I arrived. "Indeed it is." The voice spoke again.

"Who are you? And how are you talking to me?" I said within my head.

"I suppose you would think of me as the great composer, but that is beside the point. I can talk to you because I want to."

My question thoroughly unanswered, I asked another: "How did I end up here?"

The distinctly male voice replied, "Well you died, and I stopped you from going to Valinor, so now you're here."

"No I mean like, here."

"Ah, well, that is beyond both our comprehensions." It appeared that this guy was very apt at dodging questions.

"Rather rude Persephone." The voice spoke in my head again, I had forgotten it could read my thoughts, oops.

"Despite your poor manners, you have done me a great service, despite arriving here accidentally; it would be unfitting to allow you to die. I will send you back, but, I have my hopes you will return soon."

Send me back? Back to where? I thought, but the voice seemed to have no intention of answering me.

I was once agin hurtling back through space, which was, I suppose, a good thing. I didn't say my final words to all my pointy-eared friends after all.

My complexion became significantly happier, I would see all of those dolts again, and I had a second chance to defeat Melkor once and for all.

My smile got significantly smaller as I shot straight down towards a hole in the returned omnipresent stygian atmosphere.

I could see very hard like wooden planks on the other side of the small portal-like rift, and I wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.

Only thing I could do was curl into a ball, close my eyes, and brace for impact. Which is exactly what ended up happening, both me curling up like an armadillo, and; me crashing straight through the thick oak planks.

I uncurled from my little bubble of me and groaned, I had just been healed, only to get beat up again, thank god for the curse of Achilles.

It looked like I was in some sort of boat, judging by one of the walls being curved downwards.

I sat up and looked down to what had stopped my plunge, a green table with odd white lines on it, a ping pong table? What the hell? Where did the elves get a fucking ping pong table?

The sudden realization hit me like a truck, a really, really, large truck. That's what he meant by send me back, still in shock, I just laid back down on the familiar table, even though I hadn't seen one in four hundred years.

* * *

A curly haired mechanic stood over a small table smattered in blueprints, one that was larger than the rest laid over all of the others, some sort of trimerene.

The boy leaned in closer to the design and muttered something about where to mount the ballistae.

His greasy, soot, covered hand reached into his toolbelt to withdraw something, but it shot out nanoseconds later when a loud crash shook the massive room he was in.

The boy spun around at the sound of splintering wood, and jogging towards the Argo 2 he bemoaned; "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

A/N: Hey guys, it's time to explain I guess. So basically, please dont violently murder me and toss my body in a shallow grave.

Percy will be returning to middle earth for sure, I don't know if it should be the 2nd or 3rd age though. For now, it will be a modified version of Heroes of Olympus, with quite a few twists. There will for sure be lots of flashbacks, I think that's what they're called, to Percy's first age adventures until we get back to Arda.

Well anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this twist, and that you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I cannot put into words how fantastic of a feeling it is reading your feedback and knowing people enjoy my writing :) Until next time, stay safe out there guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, so this chapter will be pretty sucky to write, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

"**:Glad to know you liked both my comments, but it's ma'am.**

**And how are you reconciling the fact that Son of Neptune apparently didn't happen?**

**'Cause Hazel and Frank were pretty rock-bottom in the Legion's ranking until that happened and how'd they know to take them along anyway?"- Guest. Oh my apologies Ma'am. Most of that will be explained in this chapter! Thanks for your continued support and for reading :)**

**Alright onto the story ;( **

The day was stormy, as was the mood of the gathered elves, a light drizzle dampened the earth and washed away the blood and smell of death from the battle weeks earlier. The small group of elves stood outside Barad Eithel looking over the hundreds of mounds of rock.

Under the stones were the bodies of their comrades and friends, the bodies that could be recovered anyway. The realm of Hithlum still stood after Morgoth's assault, now known as the Dagor Bragollach, but only just.

The natural barrier of Ered Wethrin mountains provided few passes for Melkor to attack the Noldor entrenched there, as a result, though much of the north of Beleriand had been overrun by roaming bands of orcs, some small islands weathered the storm of Morgoth.

The Noldor would eventually destroy the dark lord, this was but a minor setback, were the thoughts of most of the elves gathered outside the walls of the mighty fortress to pay their respects.

Fingolfin thought the same; although the orcs poured out of the cesspits of Angband in numbers the elves had never seen before, he had no doubt that the bastard responsible for so much death; would be cast down from his iron throne, and locked behind the door of night until Dagor Dagorath.

Tears rolled down the king's face as he watched one of the many elves working to bury the dead piling stones over an empty grave.

This cairn in particular wasn't unique, there were hundreds of empty ones being constructed in memory of the elves whose corpses could not be retrieved.

However this cairn was not for an elf, he had instructed his men to build a marker for his fallen friend.

Her body was in a far inaccessible area of the battlefield, and even though the king had a mind to go there himself his advisors had held him back.

So this would have to suffice, a fitting memorial in his mind, she would lay in death as she had in life, always cold, as she loudly proclaimed so often.

A fleeting smile graced his face as his thoughts flew across the four hundred years that he had known her, from their first meeting in the dreary command tent after they had knocked her out.

To the time he had been tripped by her in the middle of a spar. A particularly fond memory of his was when he had finally figured out why she, a human, did not age.

* * *

It had been a long day, a very long day, the orcs had once again tried to take the pass of Sirion, a small attempt for sure, but just enough to distract me from the work I had been engaged in prior to the alarm being raised.

Fortunately, it did not escalate, but the whole ordeal was frustrating to say the least, which was why I was here.

It was, at this point, early evening, the sun had just dipped below the mountains to the west as I stabled my horse, and walked down the small dirt road towards one of the many encampments behind the palisade.

I entered the front door of the administration building of the encampment, and nearly stumbled backwards in surprise. At the main desk in the center of the room was the person who I had come to talk to, feet up on their desk, totally relaxed, and with a blob of water dancing in the air in front of them. "Persephone?" I asked, careful not to startle my friend.

"Oh shit, hey Fingolfin, whats up?" Persephone stammered out as the aforementioned blob of water splashed onto the papers strewn out across the desk.

"I could ask you the same thing." I nodded at the puddle spreading across the wood surface. "Since when could you do that?"

"Fingolfin, what are you talk.." An inquisitive eyebrow from me cut off that thought and she launched into a new explanation.

"I can't really explain it, just something I've always been able to do. You know, you really shouldn't walk in unannounced like that, I could be.. Having sex or something!"

That was really the last straw, I couldn't hold in my laughter at her bright red face and ruined paperwork. "Uh huh, with who?" I managed to get out before dissolving into more bouts of chuckles.

Her face got even redder as she sat up in her chair and defended herself; "I'm sure I could find someone if I wanted to."

Finally free from my uncontrollable giggling I replied; "You know, I don't see many elves with red hair and silver eyes."

The look on her face was an assurance that she regretted telling me about her previous romantic interest.

Before she could quip back I kicked off my riding boots and pulled up a chair to her desk.

"Now my interest is piqued, what exactly can you control?" She looked at me resignedly but I wasn't relenting.

"Oh fine." She muttered, not entirely to herself, before I watched in amazement as the papers on the desk dried themselves and the water pooled there floated back up into an amorphous blob, which promptly shifted into a hand with its middle most finger extended up.

"What does that even mean?" I questioned as Persephone collapsed back into her chair cracking up. I leaned back into my own chair, a disapproving frown set upon my face. "I didn't think it was that funny, but ok."

* * *

I groaned, my bones really just couldn't catch a break could they? Judging by the way my knees creaked as I swung my legs over the table, they couldn't.

I peered up through the hole I had created in the boat, which was odd, not the hole; but the fact that I was on a boat that was on land, I couldn't sense any large bodies of water immediately nearby.

I wasn't left alone to ponder why a boat wasn't in the water for long though. A head of curly brown hair popped over the side of the hole and looked at me with severe disappointment in his eyes. "You know, I've been working on this ship for months."

I sighed; "Believe me, I did not intentionally destroy your boat. Although I am very sorry for damaging it."

The impish boy turned up his nose slightly, ironically I think? Then said; "Apology accepted beautiful, names Leo by the way, and yours is?"

I scoffed slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Persephone, what year is it, and where am I?"

Leo's eyes widened slightly "Wait, like the Persephone?"

"Yeah probably, you still haven't answered me."

"Oh uh sorry, 2010 and Camp Half-Blood." The boy stood up and gestured grandly around the area, which I could only see part of.

I stared at him unamusedly until he finally looked back down and noticed my look. "Oh yeah, the stairs are over there."

**A/N: Hey guys, I guess you saw why that was so painful to write ;( Anyway, Percy's return to earth is in full force now so be looking forward to more of that I guess. **

**Well, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Thank you all so much for reading, and please consider leaving a review if you liked the chapter, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter! I was unfortunately preoccupied with being lazy and doing lots of homework. But now I'm back, Woo! **

"**Please, have her return during the First Age. There's hardly any fanfiction about that time in Arda's history." - Guest. I am toying with that idea, I guess we'll have to see though. Thanks for reading!**

"**i wish/hope persephone has a cult in middle earth worshiping her and trying to find a way to bring her back" -Helkil. Haha, that might be a thing. Thanks for the suggestion and for reading!**

"**love there really are much lotr stories that take place in the first age this makes this one unique and nice" -Guest. Thank you! Maybe we'll see a little more first age, who knows. The difficult thing about writing in that period is there's very little source material character-wise. We'll see through, thanks for reading! **

**Alrighty! Thank you all for reviewing :) Onto the story!**

Yet another branch smacked into my thigh with a loud thwack. "Fuck! Since when are there so many plants in this forest?" I exclaimed fighting the urge to clutch my stinging leg.

Who knew a plant could hurt so much. Maybe I shouldn't have left my armor at bunker seven or whatever Leo had called it.

Speaking of Leo, he paused in his bushwhacking endeavors to look over his shoulder and laugh at me. "I will snap you" I threatened, taking an ominous step towards the obnoxious son of Hephaestus.

He looked like he was going to jump out of his skin for a millisecond before his easy smile returned and he smirked out what was definitely a lie. "Don't worry, I think we're almost to a trail."

"Dont you walk to your stupid bunker everyday? Why don't you know how to get back to camp?"

"Hey, it's still dark when I get up, I just stumble til I get there; works well enough."

I stifled a groan. "Mhm, working very well."

Before he could respond to my very justified quip he pushed aside a branch to reveal a wooded path, and only a couple meters beyond, a grassy field.

I stepped past him and jogged to the end of the woods. My steps slowed as my boots met deep green grass; a fair wind ruffled my hair and the smell of salt and strawberries mixed in the air.

I took a deep breath, sucking in the crisp atmosphere. The air, as relaxing as it was to smell, had a distinct taint to it, pollution, I realized.

There were no factories in middle earth, no industry beyond what the earth could naturally sustain.

I didn't dwell on this thought for long as I gazed at my beautiful home, the ring of cabins with their backs to me, the strawberry field to my right and in the distance, long island sound.

I was broken out my euphoria by a sharp elbow to my side and I was suddenly aware of the stupid grin plastered on my face.

"Hey, uh, are you just gonna stand there or what are we doing?" Per usual, Leo was there to ruin my good mood, although maybe that was unfair, it had only happened twice in some forty five minutes I had met him. Actually, very fair, I decided.

I shot him an ugly look and informed him of what I was doing. "I'm going to head up to the big house, you can tag along if you want." He winked, unphased by my scowl.

"Is that an invitation?"

"No"

He doubled down "It sure sounded like it."

I sighed, "Ok, yes it was, but not in that way."

He just laughed as I gave him one disinterested glare and started up the hill to the big house.

I'm sure that he would be in a bit less of a laughing mood when he found out who my sort of girlfriend was; I would pay quite a bit to see his face.

But that would have to wait, the wood of the big house's porch creaked under my feet as I strode up towards the white door.

Oddly enough, Chiron and Mr. D weren't playing Pinochle on the porch, although I guess it made sense given the temperature.

A wave of cool air washed over me as I stepped over the threshold into the nostalgic house.

Cards fluttered to the table as Mr. D lazily glanced at what had made Chiron drop his cards mid-play.

His eyes also widened in surprise but he recovered quickly, tossing back on the disengaged facade. Leo's head popped into the door frame behind me as he joyfully announced "Surprise!"

Mr. D sighed in disappointment, although I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Well, welcome back Perry, I'm sure Chiron will want to tell you some useless information. Anyway, I'm back to Olympus before Zeus notices I'm missing." With that he dropped his hand on the table and strolled into another room with a flash of bright light and ozone pervading my senses moments later.

Chiron finally broke out of his shock. "Persephone, it's good to see you, take a seat; I'll fill you in with what's been going on."

Leo and I plopped down next to each other, me; eager to find out what the hell was happening; and him, excited to find out stuff he wouldn't have known if I wasn't present.

Chiron filled me in on a wide variety of things, Olympus being closed, apparently except for some sneaky card-playing gods, Kronos being defeated by me (Huh), Annabeth being missing, "Wait, Annabeth is missing?! Why didn't anybody tell me this earlier?" I nearly shouted, staring at a certain centaur, fire in my eyes.

"Percy, calm down, I told you as soon as I could, maybe you should get some rest." As soon as he said that the ugly heat in my chest melted away and my eyes felt heavier. I hung on for a little longer, just enough to get the scoop on Annabeth's situation, and the giants.

I really do need some sleep, I smothered a yawn with my hand and thanked him before almost tripping on my way out.

I was essentially stumbling to my cabin at this point but I really didn't care, at least nobody would see me, everyone was at their classes.

I finally reached the familiar grey limestone Poseidon cabin and, after a quick iris message to my mom, I walked straight to my bunk and basically fell in. Welcoming darkness ringed my vision and within seconds I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up very much refreshed, the cool cotton sheets clung to my body and I almost didn't want to get up.

However, today I would say hi to everyone I hadn't seen at camp for a while! With that thought in mind my excitement was barley containable.

I wish I could've seen everyone yesterday, but I was just too damn tired, but today. The massive smile plastered across my face would make anyone grin too.

I stepped out of the shower, dried my hair and tossed on some clothes that were still in my trunk, fortunately nobody had touched my stuff in my couple month absence.

As I stepped out of my cabin into the sunshine another type of shine suddenly enveloped me and I was wobbling on feet in a very silvery palace.

Two feet in front of me stood an astoundingly beautiful woman, auburn hair cascading down her shoulders and her mild features looked welcomingingly soft.

The silver orbs studying my face were brimming with tears, but then again mine probably were as well.

I couldn't stand it any longer before I knew what was happening my body carried me forwards and into her arms.

Warmth enveloped me and I nestled my head in the crook of her neck. Hot tears ran down my cheeks and onto her shoulder, "I missed you so much" I gasped out, my throat constricted with emotion.

A comforting hand rubbed circles on my back as I sobbed even harder. "Shhhh, I did too; Come sit down."

She guided me down to a nearby couch and once I had constrained the flood pouring out of my eyes I pulled back and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Percy, where were you?" She questioned, tiny worried wrinkles appearing upon her brow. "It's a long story." I replied, before launching right into it.

* * *

"So are you going to tell anyone else?" Artemis asked.

"I don't think so, too complicated to explain, I just told Chiron I don't remember anything."

"Hmm, well I'm honored to be the only one who knows so far." She said giggling a bit. "Speaking of Chiron, what did he tell you?"

"Just that I hit Kronos's mortal point before I was sent to Arda and that he won't be able to return, at least not for several millennia."

Her face suddenly turned to a concerned frown, and I braced myself for some really bad news. "Percy, they want to make you a god. All of the other demi-gods got rewards so when Zeus proposed it the council almost unanimously voted yes."

My eyes must have been comically large right now, a god, I could be one, control over my own domains, near unlimited power, I could be with Artemis and at my father's side for eternity. Looking at her face told me all I needed to know, she wanted me to accept; and for a moment, a long one, I wanted to as well.

But I knew deep down that I couldn't, I needed to leverage my reward to ensure that another war would never happen, even though one may be brewing as I thought.

"Arty, I'm so sorry, but I can't." She looked crushed, like a kicked puppy, and now it was my turn to pull her in for a long embrace. We stayed cuddled up together for what felt like hours before she reminded me that I had a camp to be at.

"The council will likely hold an emergency meeting once I tell them you're back, so be ready." She informed me, a cute smile on her face.

"Thanks Arty, can you flash me?"

"Flash you Persephone? That's rather inappropriate, don't you think?" A stern look descending across her features.

"No no no, not like that!" I stammered out, my face redder than Ares' eyes. "I meant like back to ca-"

I made it partially through the sentence before Artemis fell back into the cushions laughing hysterically. "Not funny Artemis." I stated, still embarrassed. This did nothing to stop the mirth of the goddess, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

The laughter finally subsided and her profile emerged from the cushions, streaks of water still present across her beaming face. "Oh come one, it was really funny, you were so red."

Keeping up my facade of not being amused I stated. "Funny for you anyway." Not long after, we both descended into fits of giggles. "Ok, it was pretty funny." I panted out, trying to catch my breath after another bout of laughter.

Artemis eventually got her tittering under control and replied; "Although I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Her eyes locked onto mine as she wiggled her eyebrows.

I once again turned bright red and my mouth opened but I had no witty comeback.

"Hmm, I guess we'll save that for another day." She smirked and gave me one last wink before I was enveloped by a silvery light again.

I swear I could vaguely hear familiar laughter as I appeared... somewhere?

* * *

Did I really need to be here? I mean, just a week ago me, Leo and Piper, had defeated Porphyrion.

Seeing this, I kinda doubted if the History of Camp Half-Blood class we were confined to at the moment was really necessary. Physical training would probably be more beneficial, especially if more giants were rising.

At least it was almost over, we were already to the Titan war, which I now remember quite well.

"Annabeth, Grover and Persephone faced down Kronos in the Olympian throne room, they defeated him. However, Persephone disappeared immediately after she defeated Kronos and hasn't been seen since." Malcolm, the presenter, droned on. "Although, we now know where Annabeth is, we still haven't found Persephone."

I was honestly about to involuntarily pass out, but, just as he finished that sentence a bright flash of warm silver light encompassed the room.

I averted my eyes from the blinding light; and when I looked back to the front of the chamber a girl with raven black hair was sitting in one of the previously empty chairs.

Her rather attractive face was bright red and her eyes were widened in shock. Malcolm was the first one to hop back to his senses and break the stunned silence. "Percy, where did you come from?"

She looked up at the son of Athena, her face still bright red, "Sorry, had a date."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter, it was definitely a big boy, over 5 pages, and with that we're finally over 20,000 words! **

**I hope the Artemis-Percy dynamic was good, I always have quite a bit of fun writing it :) **

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and please consider reviewing, it's for sure the best way to motivate me to write! See you next time 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I should really be prepping for AP exams but I like writing this more than DBQs :) **

"**more please i love this the relationship is just a sweeeeeeeeet fucking bonus love it"-helkil. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story, and request granted :)**

"**What a wonderfull story! I hope she returns to Middle Earth soon... Will she see Fingolfin again? I'd really love for Glorfindel to meet her as well, since she killed the greatest of Balrogs, oh and Galadriel, Elrond, Celeborn en Thranduil should meet her as well !"-JessSlytherin. Thank you! And don't worry it's definitely coming. She'll probably meet most of them, but I don't want to ruin it by disclosing which ones ;)**

**Alright, back to the story!**

The past couple days had definitely been hectic, between a very stressful council meeting and reunions, both welcomed ones and not so much had really put a strain on me mentally.

But as I stood at the prow of the Argo II, wind whipping past my face I felt at peace, or as much as I could within Zeus' domain anyway.

Meeting all my new questmates was very interesting, seeing as I popped into the middle of their history class.

I still haven't explained why I was so flustered, and believe me, I'm not planning on it. Jason seemed nice enough, although a bit too arrogant for my taste.

Piper was very sweet, if a little scary with her charmspeak; And Leo, was well, Leo. Coach Hedge was uh, a character for sure.

Weirdly enough, it was just us on the Argo at the moment, the first couple of hours had been uncomfortable seeing as I didn't really know anything about my crewmates.

But we soon settled into a slightly awkward rhythm, Jason seemed to be the natural leader of his friends so I mostly stepped back for the time being, mostly excited to see Annabeth again anyway.

I wonder how she was doi- "Persephone." A female voice spoke. I spun around trying to see whoever said my name.

"Persephone, nobody else can hear, I'm speaking in your head." I stopped my search and relaxed a little, the voice sounded slightly familiar, one that I had heard earlier this week.

"Athena?" I said to myself.

"Yes, I will get straight to the point, Annabeth needs your help, Polybotes has arrived at Camp Jupiter."

"Oh shit"

"I wouldnt not use that word, but yes, the situation is grim."

"Oops, sorry, what can I do to help?"

"It is no issue child, I cannot directly intervene, but you may be able to defeat the giant, would you be willing to lend the battle your assistance?"

I would do anything for my friends, especially for Annabeth, and Athena definitely knew it. "Of course my lady, I'll go immediately."

"My eternal gratitude Persephone, do you want to be flashed there?."

"Anytime, and thank you but I'll arrange my own transportation."

Athena gave one last note of gratitude before I felt her presence leave my conscience.

Even though the goddess had voted to have me executed after my battle with Atlas there were no hard feelings, we both understood it was purely strategy.

I was keen to avoid acceptance of any other god's request to flash me anywhere, I remembered very sharply how that went last time.

I had been practicing my hydrokinesis for over four hundred years at this point, and I now finally had a chance to use it.

Water droplets in the air around me suddenly condensed into small blobs which now shot below-decks to grab my equipment.

As a flexible woven chestplate, greaves, and a helmet shot back towards me; I yelled up to Leo, Jason, and Piper who were at the stern piloting the Argo, and sitting on the railing talking; respectively.

"I'll be right back, I have some business to attend to."

* * *

"Yeah but a sandwich is defined as two pieces of bread and a hotdog bun is one piece of bread, therefore not a sandwich." I finished triumphantly, a victorious expression decorating my face. Piper seemed offended, more so than she should have been by my WWE smackdown equivalent of her argument.

Unfortunately, my indisputed victory soon became a pyrrhic one at best. My mental triumphant parade hadn't even concluded before she shot back with; "Well what about a submarine sandwich? Those are sandwiches and they have two pieces of brea-"

Her retort was interrupted by Persephone who was standing near the bow. "I'll be right back, I have some business to attend to."

Me and Piper watched in shock as she disappeared into thin air, her armor flying off of the ship and going straight ahead, no flashes of light or anything.

"What just happened?" Leo finally asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Uhhhhhh... no clue?" Appeared to be the best I could come up with at the moment.

* * *

I finally felt myself reassembling, water particles came together in greater and greater numbers, reforming my body on a hill overlooking Camp Jupiter; good thing Athena had given me directions, the place was pretty well hidden.

My armor caught up with me and water tendrils strapped the armor on. The silver-edged steel armor was like a second skin, interlocking plates tightly woven together created a light and flexible protective layer, the elves were definitely skilled craftsmen.

If I was being honest, the battle was not looking good.

A large shield wall of Romans was fighting for their lives against endless waves of monsters.

Lightning occasionally flashed down from a staff, decimating groups of beasts, but I knew it wouldn't be enough, there were just too many.

Polybotes was lumbering in the direction of the city aqueduct, but looked to be temporarily delayed by a caped demigod upon a pegasus; flying around the giant's head.

I tried to find Annabeth in the seas of troops on the field, but her signature blond hair was nowhere to be seen, maybe she was wearing a helmet, who knows.

Right now I had only one task, eliminating Polybotes before he could cover the entire roman army in acid.

With that thought in mind I put on my helmet and started my sprint down the hill. Some of the monsters I was about to crash into seemed to finally notice me but it was too late.

I launched myself through the air over the first couple of ranks of cyclops, flying right over a club directed at me and burying my sword in its owner's chest.

The surrounding cyclops paused for a moment at the death of their friend, but came quickly to their wits and tried to turn me into a stain on the grass.

The next couple of minutes consisted of duck, slice, roll, etc. I was getting close to the Giant, judging by the massive scaly green legs in my peripheral vision.

I heard a loud pained neigh of a horse and I pulled my sword out of a hellhound's maw and looked up to see a pegasus and its rider in a barely controlled fall towards the ground.

The Giant let out an uproarious laugh as he watched who he thought was his last obstacle to the aqueduct dive towards the earth.

I decided to make my presence known by announcing;

"Hey fatso!" A cyclops near me spun around, looking offended, and I had to stop myself from doubling over in laughter, in order to face the now rather angry giant staring me down.

"Me?" Polybotes asked indignantly?

"Yes, you chubby fucker." Polybotes eyes narrowed as he examined the deliverer of the insults.

"I am a perfectly acceptable weight, daughter of Poseidon."

"Oh yeah? Come prove it." The giant roared in anger and the ground shook as he stormed towards me. Maybe pissing off the very dangerous, massive person wasn't a good idea, but it was too late I guess.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter, a little combat in there for everyone who enjoys violence ;) **

**Well, thanks so much for reading and please consider leaving a review if you want the next chapter out faster! **

**See y'all next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! If the phrasing last chapter was a little wacky I apologize, it was around 3 am so I was a little out of it. **

"**are you including talion and celebrimbor also im trying to figure out how percy's cult would be if she does end up having a cult. in the 400 years she at least at some point showed her water, her tactical mind, her bravery, and mischievousness, and during the battle she show her swordsmanship, and though i think obscured a bit earthquakes that i think were felt some where. so how would the cult go with its customs and culture and should she have multiple cults say three, one with the elves, one with the orks, and one with man or should she have one cult only by man. i'd say the would live near a body of water. hey did her final battle in middle earth end up making a lake or ocean?" -Helkil. This definitely gave me some good ideas for a potential thing like this. I know that Tolkien actually considered writing another book about a cult in Gondor 100 years after the defeat of Sauron, so it's not too far fetched. I've never played Shadow of Mordor so it would be difficult to write Talion, but Celebrimbor may make an appearance. I guess we'll see! Thanks for reading :)**

"**Enjoying your story but can I suggest you put in the pov of the characters as it's confusing sometimes trying to figure out who pov it is."-Joseph Sage. Thank you and for sure! I really should've put one in for Jason last chapter but it slipped my mind. Thanks for the suggestion and for reading!**

**Alright, onto the story! **

A stiff rod of brass collided with my stomach with a dull thump, my momentum was quickly reversed.

Where I had previously been jumping towards Polybotes I was now flying backwards.

The wind whistled in my ears and I gasped desperately for breath, a little oxygen eventually made its way into my lungs, only to be knocked back out again once I hit the grass.

New lesson, messing with a giant who has a very large trident is not a good idea. Before I could get back up a net descended over me.

This was getting messy fast, I groaned, rolled over and used riptide to slash through the surprisingly weak net.

The good news was that Polybotes was now out of one his weapons, I could now fight him slightly less impeded! Standing up I wondered where all the monsters directly around me had gone.

My question was answered about a half second later when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

I fell through a gap in the roman lines and was caught by presumably the person who had pulled me backwards.

A soldier peered down at me while their arms were between my torso and my own arms.

A soldier with greek armour? And sharp gray eyes.

"Move and my dagger and your spleen will have an unpleasant introduction." Annabeth growled.

"Oh come on Annie, who says it like that? Just say 'I'll stab you' or something." Her eyes widened in realization.

"Percy?"

"The one and only." I said with mock pomp before twisting up out of her forced hug and pulling her into a real one.

"I didn't recognize you in that weird armor, I thought you were dead."

"It would be the first time." I jested, my voice a little muffled from the current situation of my face being pressed into her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, but listen, you can't defeat Polybotes without the assistance of a god." Luckily I had a goddess wrapped around my finger. "And don't try to get Artemis, they're all confined to Olympus."

Oh shoot, I forgot about that little detail. She pulled back and gave me a knowing look, I blushed a little and she smiled. "You are extraordinarily difficult wise girl."

"Don't worry I know, either way, you need to use terminus, the roman god of boundaries." She pointed in the direction of the town near the battle. I followed her finger to a marble bust who looked like he was currently yelling unpleasant things at the monsters attacking the romans.

"Uh, how am I supposed to use a statue to kill a giant?"

"No idea, use him as a club or something? I have faith in you."

"Wow thanks a lot Ms. I know everythi-" My rather good insult was cut off by her pulling me into another hug.

"Now go get em." She said before rejoining the shield wall next to her comrades.

Well, now I have to find a way out, luckily, it wasn't a crazy tall wall to jump, then again I didn't really want to get stabbed on the other side.

I guess I would have step up the show a bit. I felt the familiar tug in my gut as water from the aqueduct shot towards me, enveloping me in a cute little bubble.

Using the water to carry me up and over the line of the romans I started the real show. The wind started to pick up, storm clouds rolled in and a tempest started to form around me.

The breeze turned into a stinging zephyr. Polybotes appeared now to notice that he hadn't either killed, nor confined me with his net and now stepped the closest he would get to his target water source.

I let out a piercing scream as I descended with a fury not unlike Tulkas. The giant helplessly swatted at my personal cloud but to no avail.

Riptide found flesh and golden ichor started to drip from the giant's bicep. I slowly led Polybotes away from what could allow him to murder the entire army and towards Terminoos or whatever Annabeth had called him.

He was too annoyed by the mean girl in the cloud to realize that I was distracting him from his main objective.

Once I was close enough I dropped the tempest and floated down to the ground before sprinting over to Terminus.

"What do you want graceus?" He spat, I had no time for slurs at the moment so I simply said;

"Just sit still." Of course that was the total opposite of what happened, seeing as I picked the statue up.

By this point Polybotes was near defeat but he didn't seem to realize it.

His hair appeared to be out of basilisks and even though the many cuts I had given him were closing he seemed tired.

No point in lying to myself, I was too, but at least I realized I had a god on my side, while he probably still thought it was a regular chunk o' rock.

The giant chuckled. "What are you going to do with a worthless hunk of marble sea-spawn?"

Just then, Terminus had to ruin my perfect plan. "I am not worthless! And put me down you insufferable greek!"

Oh well, stuff happens I guess. Terminus was pretty dang heavy, luckily I wouldn't have to hold him for long.

Placing the bust in a prime location, I settled for plan B. Water blobs I summoned from the aqueduct turned into tendrils which spun around me.

"What are you going to do demi-god? Kill me with a god incapable of doing nothing more than yelling?" Well yes actually, I was.

"Come and find out." I shouted in reply. The giant shrugged non-committedly before trudging forward with his trident pointed directly at me.

I poised like I was going to run straight at him and made the ground tremble a barely detectable amount.

This made the giant look at the ground before him warily but continued walking, just enough of a distraction for me to send the tendrils of water floating around me to wrap around his legs.

The water turned to acid and I struggled to control it, my stomach felt like it was going to be ripped apart and the giant laughed one last time before he lost his footing and fell straight towards Terminus.

I stepped to the side just in time to nearly sever his arm with riptide as he fell past me. A sickening thud emanated from the giant as terminus embedded deep into his chest.

I finally released my control of the acid and fell to my knees, that was a hell of a workout.

As soon as I could talk again I called out. "I'm really sorry Terminus."

"Apology not accepted, get me out of this disgusting corpse." The god tersely replied

Fortunately, that issue took care of itself as Polybotes melted away into dust. As did the other issue of the rest of the battle.

I scanned what was surviving of the monster army. A joint force of romans and amazons? Were now essentially slaughtering the remaining enemy, leaderless and outmatched, they crumbled under the pressure of the Romans stabbing and shoving in step; on Annabeth's command.

The battle quickly concluded, the remaining monsters fleeing for the edges of the camp and the legion raising Annabeth on a shield, cheering and chanting all the way to what looked like their equivalent of a mess hall.

I decided I would join them and started to walk down towards the hall and the shouting romans.

"Just wait one minute young lady. Put me back on my pedestal this instant."

I audibly sighed and spun on my heel to deal with the, frankly rather annoying god. "Don't look at me like that, greek."

"You know Terminus, I just saved your city, a moratorium on the names might be nice."

"That may be true, but you also dropped a GIANT on me!" The god yelled.

"Yes yes, my sincerest apologies." The god's enamored complaining soon fell on deaf ears however as I placed the bust back on his pedestal and headed, for hopefully the final time towards the camp's mess hall.

* * *

Oddly enough, nobody tried to stop me or even asked who I was when I was entering the columned structure.

It appeared I blended in, once I took off my admittedly unusual armor, and stashed it in a bush.

It also appeared that I had missed the big ceremony that probably just occurred judging by the new purple cape being presented to my best friend by another roman, bearing a similar article of clothing.

The legion? I think that's what it's called, was now lounging around on couches with tables in the middle of them, eating and conversing.

It smelled like a pretty gross mix of sweaty roman and vaguely, food, thank god for the open air-ish ventilation.

Annabeth spotted me from across the room and waved me over, getting over there was probably the most difficult thing I had done today.

Dodging flying food, demi-gods, and what seemed like endless tables was for sure a task.

I finally made it to the island of solace, which contained the only person I knew in the room, but judging by the situation I would know a few more soon enough.

"Hey Percy, meet Reyna, she's the other praetor!" Annabeth announced and the other caped roman stiffly stuck out a hand which I shook.

"Nice to meet you Reyna, you were the one on the pegasus?"

"That was me." She chuckled a bit, "I'm glad you took care of Polybotes for me, it's nice to meet you as well, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"It was my pleasure, I hope it was good." Annabeth sunk guiltily into the couch under my only partially fake scrutiny.

"Not to worry, please, take a seat."

I was glad to accept that invitation and I plopped down next to two other romans. I directed my attention to them next.

"Hey, I haven't met you guys yet either, I'm Percy."

The slightly baby-faced asian dude that I know knew to be Frank introduced himself and Hazel, the mildly timid girl sitting beside him.

Before I knew it we were all talking and laughing about any manner of things, chiefly among them was how Frank was calling lightning down upon groups of monsters.

That mystery was soon resolved however; and the conversation continued about the progress of the Argo II, as well as how and why I was here, until Reyna stood up.

"Romans!" She bellowed and the room soon fell silent. "I have someone to introduce, you may have seen a silver blur, or storm, slicing through monsters and a giant."

Someone near Reyna muttered. "Yeah, may have." and a few people giggled but soon shut up as she continued her announcement.

"She is a friend of Annabeth's, we owe her our thanks for defeating Polybotes."

The entire legion chanted in unison "Ave Persephone!" I simply stood to wave in thanks and everyone went back to talking and eating.

"Thanks Reyna, you didn't have to do that." I said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do given your services rendered to the camp." She replied, a smile on her face.

Eventually the night wound down and it was becoming rather late, everyone around our table agreed it was time to go to bed. We were all indescribably tired, at least I knew I was.

Annabeth and I embraced one more time and I bade everyone goodnight.

Reyna, despite my protests, had rented me a room at a roman take on a bed and breakfast.

I thanked her one more time at the door to the place and we went our separate ways. I placed my armor that I had retrieved from the bushes in the corner of the room and slipped off the t-shirt and athletic shorts I was wearing and tossed them over there too.

I could really use a shower, but I yawned again and figured it could wait till tomorrow. I

slid under the smooth sheets and let my head drop onto the comforting pillow. I was incredibly tired, but my mind was running too quickly for me to sleep.

Seeing Annabeth, meeting tons of new people, killing a giant all ran through my head like a movie on steroids. The bed was pretty cold, I couldn't help but notice as I turned onto my side and stared at the dark walls of the room, trying to clear my head.

A sudden warmth encompassed my body and I felt a familiar body gently press against my backside and soft arms wrap around my torso.

I breathed in the relaxing scent of pine and forest just before a storm.

"Arty, shouldn't you be on Olympus?" I asked, the last words turning into another yawn.

Her breath tickled my ear as she whispered; "Maybe, I can leave during the night to pilot the moon chariot though, which is what part of my consciousness is doing."

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied, now that I was so relaxed, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Shhh, you had a tiring day, you can sleep." I gave up my battle against Morpheus and the warmth and peacefulness of Artemis' embrace lulled me to sleep in no time. I closed my eyes for the final time of the day and slipped into infinity.

**A/N: God, nothing warms my heart more than writing cute Artemis-Percy scenes. Anyway, this was a pretty massive chapter, for me anyway 2.5k words! Hopefully the prose was a little better, I had plenty of iced tea to keep me awake this time :) **

**I really loved a lot of the scenes in here so if you guys did too make sure to let me know! **

**Either way, see you guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. No clue why I'm suddenly so into writing this story, especially since I have rather large tests coming up; But I'm definitely enjoying it! **

"**i like the Percy and Artemis ship love it"- Helkil. I'm super glad other people like it too! I absolutely love writing it :) Thanks for reading!**

**Haha I'll just combine these three into one. "..." "º.º" "DAM."- Zero. Hopefully that's a good thing! Thanks for reading :).**

**Alright! Onto the story! **

The field of mars was looking rather fantastic, in my opinion anyway. The full force of the roman legion assembled upon it really did wonders for the eyes.

Of course, my eyes were currently fixed upon the shapely prow of the Argo II that was slowly descending from the clouds.

And, oh man, was it a beautiful ship; watching it slice through the air effortlessly almost made up my day.

The prime disappointment was obviously waking up this morning to an empty bed, shame, for all of Artemis' scariness she was surprisingly cuddly.

I was broken out of my rather pleasant train of thoughts by the praetor beside me yelling some Latin command.

The entire group of soldiers napped to attention. Their shields planted firmly upon the ground and their spears braced vertically against their shoulders.

I hadn't even noticed the Argo's landing, a little rope ladder dropped over the side and Jason, Piper, and hedge descended, Leo was probably tinkering with something in the hold.

Another interesting thing was the reaction of the normally stoic Reyna. Her face quivered for a moment, trying to hold back some unknown emotion before she calmed herself, and assumed the mask she normally wore.

That was pretty wacky, guess she's really happy to see Hedge.

Jason and Co approached the small group of Me, Reyna, and Annabeth in front of the legion, and I realized that besides Jason and Reyna, nobody knew each other.

I being the total social butterfly took over the role of introducer and soon enough we were all well acquainted.

With that out of the way, everyone headed to the dining hall for dinner, I was initially walking with Jason and Reyna, but sensing they wanted some time alone I said I would go grab Leo from the ship.

As I approached the ship a ballista bolt went straight over my head and punched into a garden wall near New Rome. I broke out into a full blown sprint towards the ship. Why does it always have to be so complicated?

* * *

I never thought that tying Leo up would be so satisfying. I probably didn't need to gag him; but then again, just to be safe.

"Sorry bro." I said to him before tying him to a table leg and running back out onto the deck of the Argo.

I was actually pretty proud of my knot tying skills, man, I could've been a boy scout.

Unfortunately, it appeared there were more important things that required my attention. A large mob had formed around the quest members who were trying to make their way back to the Argo.

It seemed that having ballista bolts rained down at your city would make a person pretty pissed.

I hopped down off the deck of the ship grimacing at the twinge in my knees as I landed, I bet I would be hurting a lot more if I didn't stop this from getting any worse.

Running back towards the ever growing mob it seemed to only be getting worse. Reyna was attempting to calm the crowd, but some blonde haired scrawny kid was egging everyone on.

I reached the main road just as objects started to fly from the mob at the small group of demi-gods. Holy shit, was that a brick. The mob of Romans was only about twenty feet away at this point so I skidded to a halt.

I felt out for any source of water nearby, oh, of course, the aqueduct. I felt a massive tug in my gut as hundreds of gallons were drawn from the chute and floated into the air above the crowd.

I made the water separate into hundreds of little spikes and froze the tips. I wasn't as good at controlling ice as I was at controlling water, that much was certain.

The jeering suddenly ceased as every roman in the crowd found a very dangerous looking ice spike inches from their throat.

Now that I had their attention I announced. "Move and I'll kill you."

The scorching anger boiling in my chest cooled slightly, my friends were no longer in danger. That is, if I could keep this up. My knees trembled slightly as I tried to concentrate enough to keep the hundreds of spikes of ice in the air; and not lodged in anyone's body.

Fortunately Annabeth got what I was trying to do and her and Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason all pushed through the now thoroughly frightened crowd.

Jason looked like he had a pretty nasty gash on his forehead, but I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Romans, my sincerest apologies, our friend was not in control of his body." I shouted over the crowd.

"Save your lies for someone else's ears, greek." The blond boy screeched. I unfortunately didn't have the time to tell the idiot to shut up.

My questmates had reached the Argo and, to be honest, my limbs felt like mush and doubted I could hold the spikes much longer.

Hmm, it appeared I did have a bit of time to tell the dumbass to cram it.

"Shut it blondie, it was an unfortunate accident, but I have to go." I coughed out. The threatening weapons held at each romans throat fell to the ground with a splash and immediately, despite Reynas protests, the crowd started jeering and stooping to pick up rocks again.

I however, had no intention of seeing it get ugly again. I used the last of my energy to turn into mist and fly right onto the deck of the Argo, which was now hovering above the field of Mars, about to take off.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the pretty short chapter, also pretty boring but definitely important! I'll get back to more interesting stuff soon don't worry :) I'm also kind of conflicted, my original plan was to do the entirety of HOO and at the end have Persephone be transported back to Arda, however, I'm not sure what you guys want to read more, LOTR stuff or Percy Jackson stuff, let me know I guess, I'll see y'all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

"**LOTR!**

**Pretty please with a squad of imaginary cheerleaders on top!"- Guest. That's what I'm thinking as well, re-writing HOO is proving to be rather boring. Thanks for reading! **

"**Wow.**

**That is just.**

**Wow.**

**I wonder what stories will be told about her in middle earth?"- Falconress. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And I guess we'll see ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Alright, onto the story! **

What an odd character she was, I mean, damn. Was it mean for me to think that? Maybe, but then again she tied me to a table leg, then threatened to murder hundreds of people.

I guess I did have it coming to me, for you know, blowing up a couple of buildings in new Rome. Now obviously, it wasn't me, thank god everyone found that out.

Well, not everyone, judging by the crowd of angry romans that the rest of the quest had to flee from, oopsies.

Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely grateful that she stopped me and the local friendly Eidolon from murdering anybody, but still, a very scary girl.

At least I knew I wasn't the only one thinking exactly that. Everybody except for Annabeth and Percy were sitting around the main table on the ship as we flew on autopilot east.

Everyone's faces seemed to be stuck in a perpetual shock, thankfully the gash on Jason's head wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was and he was doing fine.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had carried the unconscious Percy to her room so she could rest up a bit.

I was snapped out of my incredibly long train of thoughts by Annabeth reentering the room.

Jason's head shot up at the entrance and he opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, but then finally spat it out.

"So uh, what's up with Percy?" He asked. Annabeth slumped into one of the empty chairs around the table and replied.

"Oh she's fine, just really tired I guess, doing that would take a lot out of you I'd imagine."

"Oh that's good to hear, I meant like in general though." He kinda mumbled the last part.

Annbeth looked pretty confused for a moment before it clicked. "Ahh, don't worry, I know what you mean. She's the first demi-god daughter of Poseidon, so she has some uh, unique abilities."

"That's for sure." I piped in.

Thoroughly ignored by Annabeth and Jason, yet again, how heartbreaking. Frank hopped in on this too. "What was that armor she was wearing? I've never seen anything like that before."

"To be honest, absolutely no clue, she went on an involuntary vacation for a while so maybe that's where it came from."

"Huh, interesting." Frank finished.

"But what's that silvery glow around her? I didn't think that she was a hunter?" Jason asked.

"She's not." Annabeth replied, looking like she was trying to suppress a giggle.

"So are her and Artemis just good friends or something? I didn't really know you could be friends with a goddess."

"I mean, you could call it that." Annabeth said, now looking like she was trying really hard not to burst into laughter.

For a moment I was as confused as Jason, and then it all clicked. I'd imagine my face was comical, even though my mind was far from comedy at the moment.

I am so fucked, flirting with Percy was definitely not a good idea in hindsight, hopefully that just stays between us.

Jason finally caught the implication, as did everyone else around the table.

A collective "Ohh shit." resounded from nearly everyone. Jason looked even more than he had before the revelation.

"So that's a thing that happens, like, gods and demigods?" He asked.

"No, I guess she's rather special." Annabeth replied. "Uh Leo, why do you look like you're going to faint. Did you hit on Percy or something?"

My mind still racing with all the ways Artemis might inflict pain on me I choked out; "Maybe."

* * *

I appeared to be standing on a very windy hilltop, which is odd considering that I could have sworn that I was laying on the deck of the Argo only a couple seconds ago. Oh, that's right, dreams are a thing.

Around a half mile away a single horseman rode a speed and fury I had never seen before. It almost looked like Hazel's magic horse. A plume of dust followed the rider as they sped across the all dirt plain? A massive field without grass is pretty odd, I have to admit, then again so are the three massive mountains the horseman was galloping towards.

The Thangorodrim I realized, I was standing near where I had died not a month ago. The grass must've been burnt away by the flows of lava that Morgoth somehow whipped up.

The dream setting changed, I was now standing in a sandstone tower overlooking a large elven city, the buildings were situated around and in a massive river delta that fed into the sea.

Looking towards the ocean I saw a single vessel, an odd one for sure, the typical elven ship, but shone like it was made of silver or mithril. Turning to face upriver I studied the rest of the city, people bustled in the streets but generally headed towards the docks.

My question of what could be causing the people to leave the city was soon answered as I looked further up the river to see a massive column of soldiers approaching the city gates, oddly enough, they didn't look like orcs.

Before I could identify the advancing army I was once again spun into a new setting. I was floating above what must have been a beautiful courtyard. A massive building with a large tower spiraling out of the center was set behind the square and in the center of the square was a beautiful fountain.

Around the fountain stood several Noldor, each of their swords cleaved through dozens of orcs as I watched, behind the seemingly never ending horde of orcs came Balrogs and fire drakes.

Eventually all of the elves fell to the overwhelming strength of their foe except one. A single Noldor stood defiantly before the fountain of the king, and only after slaying hundreds more orcs did he engage in battle with the largest of the balrogs, who looked oddly familiar, and driving the spike of his helmet into the beasts chest, he dragged the balrog into the fountain.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about another short chapter but I squeezed in all I could between studying for school. Either way, hopefully you enjoyed it! Percy got a little glimpse of what's been going on in middle earth during her absence, extra points if you know what those particular stories are ;) Writing the seven is always difficult in actual dialogue, its so many people, but hopefully it came out ok. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought of it in the reviews, see y'all next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, writer's block really sucks, but here we go lol. **

"**REEEEEE IS THAT GLORFINDEL I REEAADD?"- TheJaegerGroupie. Unfortunately not, but a very close guess lol. Thanks for reading :)**

"**Ooooooh I'm waiting for the cult got me hyped up as all yo also will the next lotr bit be in the first age?" -Helkil. Glad to hear it lol, I'm thinking yes, it'll probably be right at the end of the first age. Thanks for reading!**

"**Look forward to more lotr ! I guess that's Glorfindel"-JessSlytherin. I am too! Thanks for reading :)**

"**Dude, is this a Pertemis kind of slash? I mean, I don't mind and I'm actually curious but it is tho? I'm not against it or anything…"-Folkluz21. Yep, it is, kind of rare I guess, but one of my favorites. **

"**I feel sorry for Malcolm. I've never read a fem Percy x Artemis before!"-Falconress. I know right, poor Malcolm. I really like the pairing, I think te amour has another story with the same pairing. **

"**Can't wait for her to go back to middle earth!...I kinda want her to go back to arda soon…"-Falconress. Don't worry, it's definitely coming! **

"**Ooh, I like percy's dream! Is the spot where she 'died' always going to be burnt and barren? Because, that would be kinda cool."-Falconress. Glad you liked it! Canonically the entire area where Dagor Bragollach took place was scorched into Anfauglith, or the choking dust. So the area will remain like that until it's sunk during the war of the wrath! Thanks for reading :)**

"**i just discovered the story today and read it in one go and even tho the changing from third to first perspective is a bit weird for me and would usually turn me away i really enjoyed reading your story so far. the concept is really interesting.**

**I kinda expected Percy to talk with all the horses thou…"-PublicExecutions. Thank you so much! I love the username lol. My apologies about the shifting perspectives. I usually don't even notice when I'm switching it around. The justification for Percy not being able to talk to horses is that in Ea they were created by Yavanna, whereas on Earth they were created by Poseidon, giving her the power to talk to them. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing, but thanks for reading! **

"**The Great Glorfindel's death due to his lack of attention to haircare.**

**PS. Glorfindel translates to 'Glorious Hair'"-Guest. Truly a shame, if only he combed it that morning. I actually didn't know that fact, thanks for informing me lol. Thanks for reading! **

**I'm very sorry for deceiving you all, the elf in the last section of the dream was Ecthelion, but you were all very close! Alright, onto the story!**

Huh, how did I knocked out, oh right. A little too much exertion, rather unfortunate if you ask me.

I wanted to open my eyes, but I had a feeling that there would be some significant pain involved, so for the moment I would just lay here, and do nothing I guess.

Not the worst the thing I could be doing, there were definitely worse things. Although, maybe if I got some water here I would feel better.

With that helpful thought in mind I pushed through the thought of pain that would definitely await me as soon as I got up, man I really did use a ton of energy.

I finally swung my legs over the bed and sat up, ouch. I guess I'd just take a shower. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes from my dresser and walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom that me and Annabeth's room shared.

The cool water running over was nothing short of euphoric, I suddenly felt refreshed, so much so that I could really use a walk, although we were probably still flying away from camp Jupiter at the moment.

I toweled off and tossed on an old camp shirt and some khaki shorts before walking back into the hallway.

Funny there seemed to be nobody here at the moment, they were probably all on deck.

Following my theory I walked up the stairs to the deck of the Argo, only to find nobody there, oddly enough we were set down in a park in some sort of city, probably somewhere in the south, judging by the beautiful antebellum architecture.

Well, I guess my wish of a walk was fulfilled, maybe I could find where everyone else went, I bet they to dinner or something without me, those meanies.

Never mind that I was unconscious a couple minutes ago. I hopped off the side of the ship and started walking, it doesn't really matter that I had no idea where I was or where I was going, tiny details right?

I passed a sign that described the attractions of the Charleston waterfront, well I guess I know where I'm going.

As I approached the sidewalk that ran along a wall near the water I noticed a couple of flying horses circling nearby.

Well, that's pretty odd, maybe I should go that way. The pegasi swooped down out of sight, also not good.

I started to run towards what must be quite a scene at this point. Finally reaching the area where the pegasi had landed a not very nice sight greeted me.

Annabeth, Hazel,and Piper were being confronted by three romans, one of which appeared to be Octavian, everyone's favorite teddy bear murderer.

This could be fun, assuming that I don't get stabbed. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it as I stalked up behind Octavian.

Annabeth noticed me but kept her face neutral, piper however, couldn't stop the look of surprise.

Octavian noticed this and asked "What are you looking at?"

Knowing that my cover was blown I dashed to the side and clobbered one of the romans with the hilt of my sword.

Octavian tried to draw his dagger; but I slapped his helmeted head with the side of my blade and he fell to the ground clutching his ringing ears.

Riptide was still following through the previous swing as the other roman swung his sword down at me.

My hand shot up and caught the blade between the thumb and pointer finger. Thank you curse of Achilles.

The confused roman sputtered "What?" and before he could get over the shock of his sword not slicing through me, I gripped the blade and pulled him forward so he landed flat on his face with a resounding clang.

For good measure, I clocked him over the head with his own sword before marching over to Octavians crumpled body.

He was still rolling back and forth, I hadn't even hit him that hard, but whatever. I kicked him back to facing upwards and sat down next to him.

I casually laid riptide across his chest, near his exposed neck, and asked him a couple questions.

Once I had sufficiently threatened him of what would happen of what would happen if he touched Camp Half-blood after his confession of plans to attack the camp.

I also gave him a clonking with riptide, now there were three romans lying unconscious on the sidewalk while Annabeth laughed her ass off and Piper and Hazel looked thoroughly entertained.

I simply stated; "Would've been easier with a little help you know."

Hazel replied with a mirthful smile on her face. "Sorry, we just wanted to watch the show."

* * *

Apparently what was next running back towards the ship, fun I guess.

Annabeth had figured out the location of a map to the Athena Parthenos, which I didn't really understand.

Maybe it had something to do with me being asleep for a week or so, but I wasn't really sure, all that was important now was getting to the map.

We finally reached the Argo and clambered aboard, hopefully someone knew hope to fly it because Leo wasn't here.

Luckily Hazel seemed to know how and within a few minutes we were in the air and flying towards the fort.

As we got over the water a speck appeared in the distance, the rapidly growing speck turned into a massive eagle which I could only assume was Frank, carrying Leo and Jason.

Turns out my guess was correct as they dropped onto the deck and Frank turned back into regular Frank. A rather important detail was the several more romans on pegasi behind them.

Luckily, we were just about at the fort at this point. Leo took over the controls and the ship started to slowly descend towards the parade ground in the middle of the fort.

Unfortunately, the flying romans were making life a bit difficult, by swooping in and attacking us.

As a result, the landing was a little rough because Leo had to duck to avoid a slash from a mounted roman as he was letting the ship down.

Annabeth jumped over the side and ran into a room under the walls of the fort. We had been playing defense because killing romans didn't really help anyone, but now maybe it was time for some fun.

I felt my body dissolve into tiny droplets of water and I sped towards a pegasi holding a soldier who was curling overhead, about to fly in and attack the Argo.

My body re-materialized behind the soldier who was now keenly aware of an odd sensation on their back. He turned around, eyes wide with shock, only to get knocked off the pegasus and be sent plummeting towards the water.

I made the air around him become denser with water particles to make his fall more survivable.

The roman gently hit the water and popped back up gasping for air. I hopped off the pegasus, eager for a swim and hit the water with no damage seeing as I had also had my fall arrested by thicker air.

The soldier was struggling to swim because of the weight of his armor, so I grabbed his shoulder strap and the water carried us both back to the rocky embankment of the fort.

I dissolved once again, and appeared back on the parade field of the fort. Luckily these were short distances so I wasn't too tired.

It looked like the rest of the crew had the roman situation under control, except one who ducked into the room that Annabeth had entered a few minutes ago.

Not good at all, Annabeth would definitely mess them up easily, but she was probably distracted by trying to find the map.

I ran after the roman into the dark room, brick rooms weren't my favorite after the labyrinth, but whatever.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my extended absence, I started another story and that coupled with tests and hardcore writers block for this story have made me neglect this one a little. If you guys want to read a Harry potter and PJO crossover it's on my profile, it's a pretty fresh concept, so check it out if you want. **

**But hopefully this is a sufficient chapter :) Writing HOO is kinda sandpaper to my brain so I'll find some way to spice it up! **

**Make sure to review if you liked the chapter, until next time. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm back again, feels like I've gotten over the majority of the rather boring scenes so I'm excited :)**

"**i have been playing a shit ton of ac odyssey so im wandering will percy get a trident and will she bring all little bit of ancient greek architecture for temples and statues" -Helkil. Haha that would certainly fit the theme of historic Hellenic cultural dispersion, I do love greek architecture though, I guess we'll see ;) As for the trident, I think I have a good idea for something like that! Thanks for reading and for the ideas :)**

"**I like love how you're changing the story! Those poor romans…" -Falconress. Thank you! I didn't really want to rewrite it exactly because what's the point. I know right, pretty terrifying for someone to appear on a flying horse behind you. **

"**Very cool!**

**Small correction: I believe Angfauglith translates to Gasping Dust. Could be wrong tho ;)**

**writers block hrm. random monster attacks tend to spice things up**

**Maybe Percy telling the others about the Middle earth episode?**

**Please update soon!"-Angelmermaid4574. Oh you're right, thanks for the correction! Haha they definitely would, I'll keep it in mind ;) And Wish granted!**

"**Hey, great writing and I love the concept of the story. I love pertemis, wlw, lotrxpjo and all that good stuff. Honestly the parts on Earth are kinda like exposition to me so I wouldn't mind if they went a bit faster. But you da boss!**

**Excited to read more when you're ready! Xx"-Springpony. This was so sweet, thank you so much :) And I agree, I'm not really a fan of the earth sections of this story, but they're gonna get faster and much more interesting! **

The dead of night looked good on this part of Olympus, a bright moon cast rays of bright silver over an ethereal garden.

Small stone benches lined the small gravel paths between the glowing plants and a light breeze rippled their deep green leaves.

An elegant figure slowly paced along the path, the small rocks crunching beneath her graceful feet.

She reached the end of the path, but turned sharply upon her heel to continue her walk in the opposite direction.

Halfway through the garden, the figure paused, a thoughtful hand reached up to gently cup its owner's chin and the figure abruptly disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

I really didn't like that, not one bit actually. An enemy disappearing into a spooky, dark, room making me follow them, wherever it was would be paying the price for this once I caught them.

I used the slight glow of Riptide to guide me through several smaller rooms and tunnels, luckily none of the diverged, it was a straight line to wherever the Roman was going.

I turned a corner to see a slight bit of light coming from a doorway down the rest of this hallway, and in that doorway, the figure of someone wearing armor, aha.

The person stepped into the room, and out of my view, I slowly walked up the rest of the hallway, making sure to not alert them of my presence.

Man, I really had a thing for sneaking up on Romans recently I guess. Annabeth was also in the room, judging by the Annabeth-like voice emanating down the hallway.

The roman was probably trying to stop her from finding the mark, which was kinda essential to the quest.

Well, I really couldn't let that happen, so here we go. With that thought in mind I lunged over the threshold into the room, grabbing the roman that was standing a few feet in front of the door, and wrapping my arm under their chin.

The soldier thrashed violently, but I wasn't really planning on letting them ruin our quest, they would be fine unconscious for a bit.

The helmet slipped off of the person's head and long black hair spilled out, simultaneously, Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy, you can let Reyna go, we were just talking."

"Oh, sorry about that Reyna." I said, releasing my arm from Reyna's throat and pulling her up to stabilize her.

I was still holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over as she said through coughs. "It's... no problem… though I would prefer if it didn't happen again." She caught her breath, and I let go of her before stepping back a foot or two.

"Can't guarantee anything." I said, a smile on my face. Her cheeks flushed red and I realized the implications of my statement, oops.

"Oh, not like tha-" My thought was cut off by a voice in my head, why did this keep happening.

"Percy, Reyna must take your place on this quest, at least for now, we have a job to do." The presence then left my head, I very much recognized the voice, and if she was saying this directly to me now; It was pretty important.

Both Reyna and Annabeth were looking at me oddly, understandably. I had just cut off in the middle of the sentence and stood there for a couple seconds, probably with a stupid look on my face.

"Sorry about that; urgent message, Reyna, you need to take my place on this quest."

"But, what about, I can't just leave the legion." She spluttered.

"Looks like you are, something essential to us defeating Gaea came up. Leave Dakota in charge or something." I replied sympathetically.

I'm sure that she would need a bit more convincing, seeing as she was just attacking us, but I'm sure Annabeth could deal with that.

"I'll be around if you guys urgently need help, but for now I have to go." I said to the still shell shocked Reyna; and Annabeth, who had a look of grim acceptance on her face.

Reyna finally got over what she now had to do. "Percy, where are you going?"

"Hunting." I replied as my body turned into water vapor and shot out of the room.

* * *

I stood upon the top of some sort of fortification, the tower that currently held me appeared to be very well constructed, the white stones forming its crenelations were placed so tightly that they required no mortar.

A large liquid of varying colors was flowing into the valley in front of me, but how was it moving uphill? With a gasp I realized that the liquid was not liquid at all, but rather a huge army.

As they continued to march onto the plain another army came to most likely oppose them. These soldiers were apparently defending a mountain range, more specifically, three large peaks so tall they seemed to pierce into heaven itself.

At first the battle was even, but more and more of the soldiers defending the peaks marched onto the battlefield from what seemed to be underneath the mountains themselves.

I was suddenly transported into the thick of the fighting, among the slashing steel and severed limbs I realized that these people were wearing the same armor that Percy had described, even weirder, some of them had the likeness of a familiar bronze sword emblazoned upon their shields.

Who Percy had described as elves were slowly being pushed back away from the mountains more and more, the elves were tangibly better fighters, but couldn't stop the overwhelming numbers of the orcs who continued to arrive on the field in overwhelming numbers.

After several minutes of the battle shifting in the favor of the orcs; a handful of lights streaked through the sky and collided with the earth deep in orcs lines, sending up large plumes of dust. Through the smoke and dust vaporous forms were fighting furiously, their swords and bows laying waste to countless orcs, trolls, and other foul creatures.

As the reinvigorated elven army charged past me; I looked up to where the lights had came from to see hundreds more smaller ones gliding through the air towards the battle.

At that moment, I was ripped out of the vision, and returned, gasping for air to the luminous couch in my temple. I would have to ask Percy about what I had just seen, but one thing was for sure, middle earth was not all well and good.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the shorter chapter, but my brain is kinda melting right now so I made it quick. Alright well, if you liked the story make sure to review, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, this document is now over 100 pages long, wow. Thanks for all your support in getting the story so far :)**

"**So Reyna becomes the seventh! Interesting idea, I have to admit I was dreading having to wait for the end of BOO before going back to Middle Earth, this makes more sense. Is Percy going back to ME straight away or does Hera (?) have a different plan.**

**How long has she been 'dead' in Middle Earth?**

**Really love the hint towars Percy's cult, interested to see her reaction: would Glorfy be a Percy stan? lol**

**Bit of constructive criticism: The language choices in the final section are a bit messy - you use 'massive/mass) 3 times close together. The visual of enemies pouring out of the mountain is a bit overused but still doesn't feel likke its hitting home as much as it could.**

**You get the point across well enough but if you choose to revisit this section when the story is complete, it could be much better.**

**I hopw that doesnt sound mean, I'm exited to read more when you're ready. xx :)" -Springpony. Thank you, I was trying to figure out a way to make this story more interesting, she wont be going back immediately, but relatively soon! As for everything, I guess you'll have to see ;) **

"**PERCY IS COMING BACK!"-Falconress. Indeed she is, although maybe a chapter or two down the road! Thanks for reading :)**

"**Wait a minute, why is Ecthelion killing Gothmog when she already did it?" -Guest. When Gothmog fell into the crack that Percy made he fell back into the cesspits under the thangorodrim. Very injured, but not dead, I figured that it would be incredibly hard to kill the greatest of the balrogs. Thanks for reading :)**

"**So, she turns up just in time to join up in the War of Wrath.**

**And the likeness of Riptide?**

**Did Fingolfin make like his son Turgon and give Percy the House of Riptide?" -Guest. She might ;) The people with riptide on their shields were members of her former unit, plus other noldor who had seen or heard of her being martyred. Thanks for reading!**

"**Hrm... which battle is that supposed to be? I don't remember light/vapor figures in the Silmarillion. And I can't figure out where this is happening, though I feel like I should recognize the three peaks thing. And the tower.**

**Thanx for the quick update!**

**The Percy turning into water vapor thing is very interesting. Good idea!**

**I didn't know Riptide would glow enough that you could see by it. Interesting." Angelmermaid4574. That was the first battle of the war of the wrath, Artemis was watching it happen from one of the towers of Barad Eithel, the three peaks are the thangorodrim :) The wispy figures were the Valar, but they were being distorted as they were being observed through dust and smoke! Thank you so much :) **

"**I'm just hoping we don't have to wait too long to return to middle earth." -MaskofMirth. Haha I know, I'm super excited to write more Arda as well! Luckily, its coming very soon, thanks for reading :)**

"**Also, who's the narrator in the last part?**

**I just noticed during this reread that they refer to Percy in the third person.**

**I thought Reyna took Percy's place in the quest so she could go to Middle Earth?... Oh, I got it. Artemis is getting visions of Middle Earth."-Guest. Yep! Sorry about that, I probably should've made it more obvious, thanks for reading :)**

"**I adore your writing, i check almost dayly for an update... As you know i'm more a fan of the lord of the rings storyline so I love that you added some, though i long to see het fight orcs once more (maybe she could use her water powers?)"-JessSlytherin. Thank you so much! And don't worry, it's definitely coming :)**

**Well, I think I'm going to start replying to most reviews by PM, doing it this way is taking up quite a bit of room. I'll answer anything clarifying the story publicly but otherwise I figure it would be best for me to do that system at this point. Alright, onto the story! Oh and special thanks to Springpony for alerting me to a couple of now fixed errors in the chapter :)**

I reassembled myself into a large white canvas tent, the inside was covered in furs and hunting trophies, a rather odd assembly of furniture, but Arty likes it so who was I to question the aesthetic.

Before I had too much of an opportunity to study the room I was hit with a blinding pain, red hot streaks of glutamate shot up my arm and into my shoulder. I looked down at my right hand to see that it was on backwards; oh.

The offending body part was soon dissolved and reassembled, and I was feeling much better.

How hadn't I noticed that for the first couple of seconds, I haven't a clue. The art of teleportation by turning yourself into a cloud was obviously imperfect, so mishaps like that occurred when I wasn't as focused as I should be.

Well, now I could go back to appreciating the massive polar bear rug on the floor, the only question was where was Artemis, I mean she had asked me to come here.

My internal question was swiftly answered when a slim pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

Well, there she is. "Hey Percy." She murmured in my ear. I involuntarily shuddered at the warm air on the back of my neck.

Without answering I spun around and hugged my favorite goddess, all my problems seemed to melt away for just that moment, and I was perfectly content.

"Percy, I hate to ruin the moment, but had a dream." Oh no. We sat down on the bed in the corner of the tent and she filled me in on everything that she had seen.

Which was really not good, the Valar showing up meant Morgoth had really upped his game so to speak, likely reaching levels of domination and terror that he hadn't before.

I knew in an instant what I had to do, my friends in Arda needed me, much more than I was needed here, the other demigods would be able to handle the giants just fine.

"Percy, you should go, but I need you to help me with something first." How did she know exactly what I was thinking about?

Oh, forgot that gods could read minds for a second. I looked at Artemis with an eyebrow raised.

"You know I don't remember inviting you into my head." She blushed and broke eye contact.

"Well, you weren't talking too much, so I figured I'd get my answers unconventionally." She responded, her head down slightly.

"Hm, fair enough, what do we need to do."

"Shh, that can wait till tomorrow." She hushed and grabbed my shoulder, gently laying me down on the bed.

With that she hopped under the covers and patted next to her invitingly, an expectant look upon her rather cute face.

Who was I to deny a mighty goddess's wishes? With that thought in mind, I laid down next to her.

She giggled at my slightly uncomfortable position. "Are you going to sleep out there without any blankets all night?" Gesturing to my current pose on top of the woolen covers. I huffed in mock indignation.

"Well maybe if you didn't always steal them I might try."

"Oh fine I promise I won't tonight, after all, I might not see your or a couple months again." The playful mood had suddenly turned rather somber and the smiles melted away from both of our faces in seconds.

I wordlessly slid under the covers rolled on my side to face Artemis. Tears were weling up in her big silver eyes and her shoulders were slumped into the mattress.

I tentatively reached out and wiped a stray tear running down her cheek away before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay for longer." I whispered in her ear after she leaned her head into the crook of my neck.

I savored every moment of this warm embrace, even though my shirt was slightly damp from all the tears, who knew when I would get another one?

* * *

Artemis's big plan had been to kill a giant, kinda made sense seeing as we were at war with them at the moment, but I was expecting something a little crazier.

Fortunately, This seemed like it would be as intense as it would be getting. She was hopping through tree branches like a really graceful monkey, while I was just walking, I would probably break my neck if I tried to swing between branches.

Polybotes was somewhere around here, we just didn't know the exact location.

Although it was probably in one of the caves riddled through the dense pine forest, British Colombia was weird like that, you could be in the thickest forest you've ever walked through, then stumble into a big hole in the ground.

Although I'm sure this would have been a beautiful feature had we been going for a cute little walk, it was now quite troublesome, seeing as we were, you know, hunting a giant.

I was slightly confused why the bane of my father was hiding out in the woods, but I don't know, maybe he was a nature guy; although he did seem more focused on killing me when I first met him.

I guess it did make a little bit of sense though, we were near the ocean so maybe he just needed a bit of land to carry out some sort of nefarious plan.

I took another cautious step into the brush in front of me, only for my foot to find dead air. I barely had time to say "Oh shit!" Before I tumbled down into the rocky crevasse.

I wish I could say that I regained my balance, or arrested my fall, or at least fell gracefully. But none of that happened.

I was bouncing like a rubber ball down a hard granite slope, which really didn't feel good. Man I wish that the curse of Achilles stopped my bones from getting all beaten up.

I slowed down as the slope evened out and came to a stop, crumpled in a pretty uncomfortable position.

The chamber that I now found myself in was absolutely huge, the roof stretched up for had to be at least fifty feet tall, at least as far as I could tell, most of the cave wasnt illuminated by the light coming in from above.

I looked up to where I had fallen to see a long stretch of sharp rock incline until the point where light poured into the cave.

Well, might as well get out now, I didn't really want to meet any of the blind salamanders or something that probably lived here.

The cave rumbled, small chunks of rock fell from the ceiling and walls, that's weird I guess, maybe a small earthquake?

The rumbling continued for a couple more seconds, then stopped; I turned back to look at the room again to see if I could find the source of the vibrations only to see a really really big salamander.

Or not a salamander, rather a massive scaly leg, looks like I found the giant.

My theory was confirmed when I rolled to the side to avoid a deadly looking bronze trident that was now embedded in the stone where I was standing.

"Wow, I come to visit, and you're not going to even offer me tea or something?" I shouted up at the giant whilst jumping backwards to avoid another swing of his three-pronged weapon.

"Insolent little demi-god, I should've killed you the first time." Well yeah, you probably should've I thought as sliced through a basilisk that had fallen out of his hair.

If facing a massive angry dude was bad enough, you also had to deal with his highly poisonous pets.

The giant swung wide, going right over my head and far behind me, perfect.

I ran forward towards his unprotected legs, he recovered faster than I expected, sending the trident hurling towards me again; I was forced to change plans and I slid between his legs like a baseball player, slashing his right ankle and paying very close care to not look up.

I was just starting to wonder where Artemis was when the twang of a bowstring filled the chamber and a silver arrow sprouted from the giants shoulder.

I had just stood back up from my rather cool assault, and now he was even more distracted.

I jumped up and slashed the back of his right knee with riptide, making him fall to a knee. Artemis kept firing arrows, probably from the top of the cave, which were now appearing all over chinks in the giant's armor.

He wailed in pain, but I underestimated him again, just in time to get caught in the chest by a backswing from the blunt end of his trident, an unintended result in a futile attempt to block the arrows.

I flew against the cave wall and slumped over, trying to catch my breath. I heard Artemis gasp audibly from her perch at the top of the cave, but the reports of arrows hitting armor and skin was evidence that she kept up her pace.

I finally got some air into my lungs, and raised my head to see the giant stalking towards me, murder in his eyes.

My ribs felt like they were on fire, and I let my head drop down again. The pain subsided slightly, but it still felt like I had fallen out of a plane, my right hand palmed the ground desperately in search of riptide as the giant got ever closer.

Finally, the cool metal and worn leather of the hilt greeted my hand like an old friend. But I didn't pull it up just yet, I needed to seem defenseless, kinda like a really risky game of charades.

The giant cackled and Artemis screamed "No!" I suddenly shot my head up, ignoring the burning in my chest to see a trident raised about to post me to the wall like it was a bulletin board.

A silver arrow appeared in the side of his neck and the giant groaned in pain, taking one hand off of the trident to try to rip the arrow out. "You idiot, you don't take the object out of a puncture wound."

His focus suddenly shot back to me and he raised his trident again, ready to finish what he had started.

But it was too late, riptide was spinning through the air as my arm dropped to the floor, my strength totally spent.

I had just enough time to see the xiphos find deep purchase in the giant's sternum before my vision blackened, and I slumped back into the wall.

* * *

I woke up in a pretty comfy bed, actually, a really comfy bed. What did I do this time to be laying here and no recollection of what happened prior?

Oh yeah, the giant, the trident, and a hard wall. I laid in the pleasant blackness for a couple more moments, just breathing in and out and finding the humor in how often this seemed to happen.

Funnily enough, my ribs felt like they were not broken anymore, or at least less broken than they were previously.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in Artemis's tent, a fireplace crackled in the corner and a small canvas chair was next to the bed, looks like someone was a little concerned.

My heart warmed at the thought of her sitting there for who knows how long, truly my favorite goddess.

I felt good enough to stand so I threw the sheets off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was hit with a little wave of vertigo, but nothing I couldn't handle; or so I thought.

Maybe I should grab a bit more ambrosia; it appeared that Artemis had left a couple cubes on the table next to the bed, perfect.

I popped a cube into my mouth, thoroughly enjoying the taste of blue pancake. I felt a lot better after a couple seconds, and look, I hadn't turned into a crisp; how fortunate.

I tried to stand again, and this time succeeded. The exit to the tent was only a couple of steps away, and I made the quick trip with ease, I pushed aside the canvas flap and stepped outside into a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping in the nearby trees, and hunters were walking around the camp tending to a fire and carrying around small dead animals.

Wait, hunters? Oh fuck. A familiar voice called across the small clearing; "Percy, what are you doing here? And why did you just come out of Artemis's tent?" Oh great.

"Hey Thals, Artemis sent a message that she wanted to talk to me, do you know where she is?"

The spiky haired demigod started to walk over to me. "Yeah, but why were you in her ten- oh whatever. Yeah she's on a walk I think, she'll be back in a bit. It's good to see you though."

"Good to see you Thals." I gave her a quick hug before pulling back. "Well can I do anything to kill the time?"

"Yeah sure, do you want to grab some more firewood?"

"Sounds good!" I finished before turning around and heading into the woods to grab some logs.

* * *

A bit turned out to be around an hour and a half, I was seated around the fire with the rest of the hunters, who were telling stories about their times during the american civil war.

Apparently a couple of them had been shooting from a house at the first bull run, effectively turning the battle for the confederates.

The stuff they didn't teach you in history class, Mr. Brunner had really been slacking.

Our little party, or the hunters equivalent of one was interrupted by the return of Artemis.

She walked into camp, looking pretty torn up. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and her eyes were visibly ringed red.

As she approached the fire she straightened out and totally hid her emotions behind a mask of cheerfulness, wow, she was scarily good at that.

The rest of the hunters noticed her and all waved her over to the fire. She saw me sitting at one of the logs, and for the brief moment we made eye contact, her face was tangibly happier, I guess she couldn't hide everything.

I felt a small twinge of pride at being able to cause that reaction in her by just being alive.

I dropped to a knee and said "Milady." To the approaching Goddess.

"Ah, Percy, I have some important matters to discuss. If you would excuse us." She directed to the hunters, I stood, and we walked back over to her tent; the rest of the group now chatting merrily once again.

As soon as we were behind the canvas flap of her tent her facade dropped and she pulled me into a very tight hug. "Percy, you really need to stop almost dying."

"Believe me, I wish I could." I replied, only partially serious.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok, how are you up?" We unlocked from each other and I nodded towards the bedside table.

"I just ate a little more ambrosia." She looked at me incredulously, like I was joking, when I didn't say 'Got ya' she looked back down at the table to see a pretty large chunk of the godly food missing.

She looked really concerned for what seemed to not be a huge deal.

"But I gave you the maximum amount, how are you not on fire right now?" The last part turned into a murmur and her head shot back up to face me, her eyes intently studying my face.

"Arty, why is this such a big deal? It probably just wore off so I was able to eat more of it."

"It's not a big deal, it just doesn't make sense." Her eyes suddenly got a lot wider than they were before, and she muttered, almost top herself.

"Oh my gods, you're becoming a go-"

"What was that?" I asked, barely able to hear what she said.

"It's nothing big, you were probably right, the effects just wore off in time or something; come on, you should rest."

I decided that it wasn't worth pursuing further and I hopped back into bed, after only being out of it for a couple hours, although I definitely didn't mind, especially if I was sharing it with a certain adorable hunter.

Her soft body curved around my back comfortingly and I was about to slip into Morpheus's realm when I heard the flapping of the tent's entrance. I immediately ducked under the blankets, making myself as small as possible.

I heard Thalia's muffled voice through the quilt. "Sorry to interrupt you Milady, but do you know where Percy went? I wanted to say goodbye before she left."

"Sorry Thalia, she just left a few minutes ago, she was needed back on the Argo. I'll make sure she gets your message though." Artemis replied, the vibrations from her speaking tickling my back.

"Oh ok, goodnight Milady."

"Goodnight Thalia." Artemis said warmly as she shifted slightly.

The sound of the tent flap closing reached my ears, and I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. 'You are a really good liar." I said, popping my head back out from under the blankets.

'Yeah, and your laugh sounds like a seal; now go to bed." I happily complied as we resumed our original position and my mind turned blank, uninterrupted this time.

* * *

I was ready, maybe not mentally, but definitely physically. My armor attached to its tight fit, riptides familiar weight sat in my pocket and my shield was strapped to my back.

Artemis had commented favorably about the silver accents to part of the armor, which I was very pleased about.

After a tearful goodbye I was standing in the middle of the woods not far from the hunters camp, sneaking out wasn't too hard, given that I had the hunters blessing.

The real hard part came now, how would I even get back to Middle Earth. I had a theory on how to get back, but it definitely wasn't reliable.

Earlier in the day I had given Annabeth a whistle, not unlike the one I was given by Daedalus to call me in case the seven needed help; hopefully it would work, but there was only one way to find out, and that involved getting to Middle Earth in the first place.

I cleared my mind and mentally called out. "Hey uh, dude who likes to talk in my head, would you be able to bring me back to Arda?" For a moment nothing happened and I thought that my plan was absolutely screwed, I wouldn't be able to help my friends, Morgoth would kill them all.

All that however, was wiped away when the familiar voice replied. "Of course Persephone, Once again, I cannot express my gratitude for what you have done for me."

"No problem, My lord? You never really told me what to call you."

"Persephone, on Arda, you call no-one 'My lord'" My world suddenly twisted into a ball, trees were distorted and shot out of sight as I rocketed through all encompassing blackness.

Stars reappeared after a few moments and they streaked by as I moved at unimaginable speeds towards a small aperture of light which grew larger by the millisecond.

The circle opened up into a 360 degree view of the world that I was now falling swiftly into.

Dust and sky blended and repelled each other in the blink of an eye until sharp impact upon my back brought me back to my senses.

My world stopped looking like it was a wild acid trip and more like an organized rational universe.

The blue sky and bright sunlight above me was deceptively peaceful, as evidenced by the head of an orc hitting the dirt a foot away from me.

I lifted my head to see myself in the middle of a battle. Elves and orcs were locked in a tight and deadly embrace.

Someone seemed to notice me laying on the ground and they knelt next to me. Their golden armor was covered in splashes of black blood and deep gouges that looked like they nearly split the metal in two.

The elves' oddly familiar voice stated.

"Here, I'll patch you up." They leaned over me to look for injuries and he made eye contact with me through the face gap in my helmet.

The look on his face quickly changed from steady concern to complete and utter surprise. He took a deep, unsteady breath. "Milady?"

**A/N: Hey guys, I was actually planning on making her not return this chapter just for a bit more torture, but I wrote for a couple hours straight and made it happen 3 **

**This was actually one of my favorite chapters so far, super long and cute with some funny stuff sprinkled in there, as well as some pretty big hints, I guess I'll see if you caught them. Thank you all so much for your support, until next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back for another quick chapter. I also created a discord server where I can post about new updates and stories and stuff, so check it out if you want, the link is in my profile :)**

**Oh and to save space I'm just going to write my response to reviews here instead of the whole thing.**

"**..."-Falconress. Haha, they very well might. The orcs will definitely not be having a good day.**

"**..."-ivanruzic3758. Oddly enough, I've actually considered it to a degree; especially when I was originally thinking of the concept of the story. If I did it know though it might seem a little sloppy, she's definitely pretty attached to Artemis lol. **

"**..."-helkil. I've also considered this but I'm not really sure, I guess we'll see. Percy is about 417 give or take a bit. Haha conception would be rather odd, but I'm sure there's a way to make it work. **

"**..."-Guest. Man I can really slip absolutely nothing past you lol. I'm generally going off of the movie adaptations for the look of the Noldors armor, so that would be why it's generally gold, color-wise anyway. I definitely did take a bit of creative liberty with Percy's potential transformation, I also can't think of a myth where that occurs, sans the golden apples and such. **

"**..."-angelmermaid4574. Glad you thought so! It should definitely be interesting ;)**

"**..."-springpony. Thank you! I definitely enjoyed the chapter as well. And thanks again for helping fixing the last chapter, I liked this edition much more too. **

"**..."-David12leca. Thank you so much! Hopefully I didn't mess up your sleep schedule too much ;)**

**Alright onto the story. **

The elf kneeling next to me pulled off his helmet, letting long brown hair spill out into the open air.

His face was covered in small droplets of sweat and he had a couple of small scars on one of his cheeks that I didn't think were there before.

The surprised look seemed permanently etched onto his face, it seemed like he was about to slap himself to see if this was real. It finally melted off as he went through shock, disbelief, then surprise again.

I decided to tentatively interrupt the cycle; "Aldon?" I questioned, trying not to let the excitement seep into my voice. If he was alive, maybe everyone else was as well.

"Milady." He bowed his head in respect, he always was too formal like that. "No disrespect intended Persephone, but how are you alive?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have no idea?"

"Of course, we had all just thought you were gone forever." The smile immediately wiped off of his face, almost as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, I'm fine." I replied, in a much more even voice, air finally moving in and out of my lungs at a steady rate.

"I saw some of what happened, how long was I gone?"

I interrogated, eager, but scared of what had happened to my friends. "One hundred and twenty seven years Milady. Too much to explain now, but the Maiar have joined us, Morgoth was on the brink of defeat last week. Until..." He left the last part of the sentence unfinished, but gestured for me to stand up.

I clambered up, my body feeling much better after a couple minutes to adjust to the travel through who knows where.

A pit grew in my stomach as I looked over the battlefield. We were nearly to the Thangorodrim, but above other sections of the field circled dragons, lots of dragons.

"Oh." I said with a certain finality. He just nodded solemnly.

The usual hulk of Glaurung was oddly missing from the field, but it appeared Morgoth had found a more than suitable replacement. A massive, and I mean massive black dragon was circling high above the rest of the comparatively tiny dragons.

Eagles circled around the dragons, nimbly clawing and nipping at them, but they were much smaller than the large creatures and were somewhat limited in their ability to strike at them.

The big dragon swooped down low and opened his mouth to rain a streak of fire down on a bunch of elven soldiers, but just as the flames began to leave its terrible mouth, a wave of water collided into the dragon's face; looks like one of Ulmo's Maiar was busy.

All this was fine and good, well, not good actually, but I still needed to know the fate of the rest of my friends, who knew what had happened in one hundred and twenty seven years.

It looked like my question would have to wait because just as I was about to ask it, a huge black shadow swiftly moved over our section of the line.

I looked over head to see a really big dragon swoop past; Aldon yelled something unintelligible and all of the elves for a couple lines back from the battle knocked arrows and loosed, straight into the dragon, most of the projectiles going into the wings.

The beats roared in pain but continued its flight, albeit, a bit more laboured now. I thought that the arrows were now going to rain down on the rest of the soldiers further down the line, but most of them were embedded in the dragon, smart.

As long as everyone has really good aim anyway, good thing I wasn't shooting.

It hadn't even occurred to me that Aldon would have taken over my former unit once I had left, although it seemed like he was doing a rather good job at it; the dragon would probably agree, depending on one's perception of good of course.

He directed the archers to continue what they were doing before, firing at the orcs approaching the line of elves; then turned back to me.

"Fantastic job Aldon, you've really made this into something to be proud of."

He smiled; "Thank you Milady, all with your help."

"Don't downplay your own achievement. Oh, and where's Fingolfin?" His expression turned to grim in the blink of an eye, and he looked slightly down at the ground.

"Persephone, Fingolfin died a year after you left, he was so furious after the battle that he challenged Morgoth to a duel." The last part of the sentence was barely processed.

I let out a scream of pure unbridled rage as I fell to my knees, how could he be dead? After all that time, all the training?

Red clouded my vision and the elves around me turned to see what the commotion was.

Aldon didn't try to comfort me, I'm sure he wanted to stay as far away from what was going to happen next as possible.

My rage invigorated me, I felt strong, stronger than I had ever felt before. The very blood flowing through my veins felt like it was pulled from phlegethon.

The elves around me now were silent in disbelief, it briefly occurred to me that they hadn't seen me in over a century, but that hardly mattered now.

I could barely think, except for wanting to make Morgoth pay, and pay he would.

The moisture around me solidified slightly and I used it to send me rocketing through the air. I pulled riptide out from my pocket and flicked the cap off mid-flight, the pen elongated into a long bronze blade.

The wind sheared past my face as I went faster and faster, threatening to pull my helmet off my head, but I didn't care.

All I thought about was bringing death to those who had killed my friend.

A dragon was in my path, flying horizontal to me. I curved my path up slightly and held riptide firmly beneath me, pointing down.

The blade effortlessly sliced through the dragon's skin, severing its spinal column, I didn't even slow down to look at my handiwork, the loud thud of its corpse hitting the ground was enough.

The rest of the battlefield was absolute chaos, the dragons were not heavily targeting the area where I arrived, but everywhere else, fire and death shot from the beasts mouths, incinerating countless elves, dwarves, and men; but also quite a few orcs.

The absolutely huge dragon was now engaged with what looked like a flying boat, and the combined armies were surging ever closer to Angbad.

We were close to victory, I could feel it.

Although the orcs seemed nearly endless, hundreds of glowing figures were engaged with the multitudes of dragons and the hundreds of thousands of orcs below.

Both the Maiar and some of the Valar were here, otherwise the free peoples would have no chance of combating all of Morgoth's foul creations.

My flight carried me into another dragon, it tried to incinerate me, but I was moving too fast, I shot to the side and through the muscle connecting one of its wings to the rest of its body.

The creature plummeted to the ground, and another loud thud resonated through the earth.

I soared down towards the ground, aiming for a large cluster of orcs and trolls.

I didn't even bother slowing down for the impact, I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I could take it.

I collided with the earth in an ear shattering crash hundred of orcs flew back from the impact point, trying to recover to their feet, only to be knocked back down by a powerful tremor.

I stalked towards the nearest troll, my rage completely taking over. It felt like I was watching as an observer from outside my own eyes as I slashed, ducked, and stabbed through what must have been hundreds of orcs.

Every time there were too many trying to surround me, another powerful earthquake would hit, fracturing the ground's surface, sending some of them to their doom through a crevasse; and the others onto their faces.

I vaguely noticed the battle near me picking up; the air becoming filled with flashes of bright light and fiery strands.

Minutes passed, and more and more orcs fell to my blade, I was carving a wide, bloody path of destruction through Morgoth's foul army.

A balrog stepped in front of me and I barely hesitated, water shot out of the ground and impaled the creatures feet while I jumped unnaturally high and sliced off its head in one quick stroke.

I continued my reign of terror without missing a beat; my jump over the now decapitated balrogs shoulder landed me in front of a troll, who soon found his arm missing.

I kicked an orc behind me, and was about to bury riptide into another one's chest when a terrible grinding sound resonated across the battlefield.

I cautiously lowered riptide for a moment, and looked towards the source of the sound.

A couple hundred meters away two, huge, solid iron gates slowly swung open.

The flashes of light and the crackling of thunder behind me continued though, and I thought that I saw the peak of a mountain crumble in my peripheral vision.

The orcs also stopped trying to kill me for the moment and looked in awe at what was coming out of the gate.

**A/N: Hey guys, one thing is for sure, things are getting intense. I know there are a couple differences to canon for this battle, but Tolkien really never got into detail with the war of the wrath, so hopefully its excusable. Alright, don't forget to check my profile if you're interested in that discord server, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, let's get right to it I guess. Also, full disclosure, I'll be hiking the Long Trail in Vermont 9 days from now, so I wouldn't expect any updates for any of my other stories (This one won't be a concern, you'll find out why soon ;) ) for around three weeks as I'll be hiking 273 miles; hope you all understand :)**

"**..."-Helkil. I haven't played the game unfortunately :( They do look pretty sweet though, maybe I can draw some inspiration from them. Thanks for the suggestion!**

"**..."-Falconress. I guess you'll have to see, but something fun ;) Thanks fro reading!**

"**..."-Guest. Haha I bet he is; she is rather pissed. As far as times go, the unknown dude who has been moving her back and forth has used his best judgement to drop her back when he thinks it would be convenient, the linear passage of time is something that the unknown figure is unwilling to manipulate, but he has plucked her from times when it was easy timing in both worlds, or at least what he perceives to be easily timing. There isn't really a direct relationship between time passing in either world. I'm sorry if that was super confusing, but it's difficult to put my very convoluted thoughts on the subject into text. And it is a shame that Finglifn wont meet Artemis, I'm actually pretty sad about it too. As for everything else, I suppose you'll have to see ;) **

"**..."-Guest. A perfect description of this chapter lol, thanks for reading!**

"**..."-Angelmermaid4574. Thank you! She does, so far anyway :)**

"**..."-Guest. You guys really do catch everything, the whole "calling nobody my lord" is essentially correct, although it was more of a gratitude thing from the person who's been transporting her back and forth for what she's done. Spot on with everything else! And yep, sorry couldn't help it, hopefully this update is sufficient :) Thanks for reading!**

"**..."-Housten. Haha, it is indeed that time, you should like this chapter ;) Thanks for reading!**

"**..."-David12leca. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was pretty badass as well lol. **

**Alright, with that, onto the story, thanks so much for your support, and savor this chapter, it's the last one!**

The creaking seemed like it could give me tetanus just from listening to it; those hinges really needed oiling.

I could feel myself cooling down a bit, I was still absolutely furious, but now I would much rather curl up into a ball and cry for a couple hours than be killing orcs.

I really just couldn't believe that he was dead, one of the greatest warriors of several thousand years; not to mention one of the best friends of a thousand years as well.

I drew small comfort that he was probably floating around happily in the halls of Mandos, or living comfortably somewhere in Valinor.

He wasn't really gone I suppose, I just couldn't ever see him again, which is actually just as terrible.

Not to mention that his son and his wife wouldn't see him again either, until their deaths anyway. The thought made my blood pump faster and a fire re-ignited in my chest.

How many fathers and brothers had died to rid the world of Melkor's filth? How many Sons and daughters were slaughtered when his orcs pillaged Northern Beleriand? This was bigger than Fingolfin, much bigger, and although I royally pissed at my friends death, I was exponentially more furious about how many elves, dwarves, and men had died trying to oppose the turned Vala.

The furnace in my chest roared hotter, like someone had added another shovel full of coal.

The orcs seemed to break out of their stupor at the grinding of the gates and one lunged at me, snarling, at least he was before his head was separated from his body.

Another one attempted to spear me, the top glanced uselessly off my armor and I grabbed the shaft, pulling the hapless beast onto my sword.

The sun suddenly darkened, all of the light and the warmth in the world seemed to be sucked out of the air.

The aggressive flashes of light behind me dimmed and the clouds looked more ominous, the orcs and myself once again paused, confused as to the sudden change in the atmosphere.

My eyes wildly searched around the plain, looking for any hint as to the source of the abrupt shift. I had totally forgotten about the gate.

I immediately looked back towards the Thangorodrim to see the gates wide open, and out of it stalked a giant; Melkor.

He was covered in wrought iron armor, nasty spike protruded from the chest plate and his helmet obscured everything except for a pair of glowing deep red eyes.

I noticed that he walked with a slight limp and a grim smile made its way onto my face, it appears Fingolfin had messed him up a bit.

The orcs were reinvigorated by the appearance of their leader, whether by fear or loyalty I didn't know. It didn't matter to me; the small smile wiped off of my face almost as soon it appeared.

This- thing, had killed my friends, and far too many others.

Scarlet ringed my vision and it again felt as if my whole being was on fire. The orcs, who had previously been keeping a wide berth from me were now charging forward, surrounding me from all sides.

I could feel the blood moving through their veins, hundreds of steady rhythms beat through the air.

I grabbed hold of one, the blood abruptly stopped moving, held in place by my power. The orcs suddenly froze, before collapsing, the maroon fluid liquid leaking out of its nose.

There were several hundred meters between me and Melkor, all filled with orcs, but not for much longer.

The rest of the orcs skidded to a halt, and took a cautious step back at the sight of their dead comrade.

It was too late though, I sprinted towards the dark lord, the orcs in my path falling dead, but by no blow of the sword.

Perhaps it was immoral, perhaps it was a violation of the gods; but I didn't care.

More hearts stopped, more orcs collapsed, maybe I was hallucinating, but I thought I even saw a flicker of fear in the dark lord's eyes.

I was finally upon him, I flew through the air, the moisture condensing around me and pulling me towards his chest.

Riptide glanced over his shoulder, not able to penetrate the thick armor. In a flash I was on the ground behind me, launching a furious series of strokes at his lower legs.

The warhammer dented the ground where I was standing seconds before. I jumped on top of the mighty hammer, then leaped towards his face.

Riptide slid across the cheek guard of the helmet before I spun upside down and kicked him in the chin, sending his head snapping back with a painful crack.

I landed back in front of him, just in time to have my legs swept by the shaft of the sweeping dark lords hammer.

I fell to my back, my legs had small slices through the greaves, which blood was leaking out of. Wait, blood? But the curse of Achilles should have prevented that injury.

I looked a bit closer at the blood trickling down my shin, only to realize it had a golden color, with only a slight red tinge.

Ichor? But that would- I was interrupted by a hammer landing directly next to me, barely grazing my side.

That was it, I had enough of this filthy arrogant murderer. I rolled to my feet, letting moisture condense around me once more, pulling me up and several feet back.

I felt an even greater connection to the earth and the water that it held than before. Even the clouds seemed like they answered to me.

I reached out to feel control over these masses, I latched onto the clouds, pulling them towards me.

Rain fell in torrents and the droplets lashed out against my exposed skin.

The clouds spun swiftly around the dark lord and I. He looked confused, even taking a hesitant step backwards.

I urged the clouds to spin faster, the wind picked up and my very soul felt as if it were going to melt from the heat building in my core.

The earth rocked with a tremor, and again, massive cracks opened up in the dirt as the crust shook with raw power.

The dark lord raised a hand and shot a beam of black energy at me, I swooped lower and it shot harmlessly over my head, he sent more, machine-gun fire speed of dark light shooting towards me, I countered, shaking the earth beneath his feet and spending spikes of water shooting towards his neck.

He swiped through them with his war hammer and continued his assault. I shook the ground, more violently this time, the top of one of the three peaks behind us toppled and fell towards us.

It crashed into the plain with thunderous claps and streams of water and beams of dark light shot through the storm, crumbling unknown objects from beyond the obscuring clouds. I screamed with rage and urged the storm to spin faster.

* * *

After twenty years of near nonstop fighting, this might be it.

The day that it all ends, the day that Melkor is ended once and for all.

The unit was doing well, if not for the countless casualties that we had suffered over the years.

There were only a couple dozen of us left from before the Dagor Bragollach.

At least it was for a good cause, our lives would not be forfeit if our children could settle in this land without threat from orcs and trolls.

I honestly felt pity for the Orcs that were going to encounter Persephone; at their passing would be swift.

I had no clue how she was back from the dead, but she was, and she was mad. Over several hundred years, I had never seen her that angry.

The battle was picking up, the dragons and the eagles were battling in the skies above us and the rest of the field was filled with orcs, men, and elves, all heavily engaged.

Our tight formations had broken at the sight of literal mountains being thrown down and the continent shattering before our eyes.

A huge storm had formed over Angbad, where Persephone I couldn't help but wonder if she had anything to do with it; but that would be illogical.

Only a Vala or Eru himself could summon and control such destruction.

The storm was ripping up the landscape, pulling both orcs and dust up from the plain.

I ducked under another swing from a particularly troublesome orc and swift stabbed it in the chest.

The ground shook again and I stumbled, barely pulling my sword out of the creature in time to block a slash from another orc.

When the Maia had started dueling the turned Maia, it was destructive, vast carters had appeared on the planet and landslides had plummeted from surrounding mountains.

The battles were practically invisible. All that was visible were flashes of light and slight glimpses of fiery string and swords as the entities moved faster than even my elven vision could follow.

Thousands of such engagements were occurring across the plain and around the surrounding skies.

The battle had devolved into absolute chaos. I stumbled again as a flash of light, pushing a fiery streak slammed into a mountain, flattening the entire structure and sending blocks of stone flying high into the atmosphere.

The sound was deafening as thousands of tons of rock and dirt crumbled into dust.

The storm near Angbad became even larger, dark streaks of shadow now shot out of the clouds occasionally.

The planet rumbled again and a huge section of the plain fell, I mean literally fell, the mile wide chunk of rock separated from the crust surrounding it and fell what must have been fifty feet into the ground.

At the sight of this, the armies of elves, men, and dwarves must have had the same idea. The voice of what had to be a Maiar echoed across the plain. "Fall back, it is too dangerous!"

The host of Valinor started marching back, displaying any orcs who attempted to attack their retreat. I also started to walk backwards, leading the scattered grouping of elves around me.

I had a feeling that it was going to get incredibly dangerous very soon. My suspicion was confirmed after a couple of flashes of light flashed over head, rocketing towards the battle.

I paused after walking back some miles, looking in amazement at the utter destruction that was now rocking the very continent.

Ancalagon was falling towards the three peaks over Angbad, the gigantic dragon had been somehow bested.

Its heavy body fell onto one of the peaks, crumpling the pillar of slag and refuse heaped from the cesspits of Angbad.

The next sequence of events was indescribable. The three or so flashes of light streaking overhead earlier had reached the main field of battle and were now wreaking untold destruction.

The storm grew bigger than suddenly vanished. Mountain ranges were leveled, lakes created by wanton blasts of energy, entire forests uprooted and thrown through the air as absolute death and destruction was strewn across the landscape.

I stood in utter shock, frozen to the ground at the destructive power of the Valar, Maiar, and Morgoth. An elf grabbed my shoulder gently and started pulling me back towards the rest of the retreating army.

* * *

It felt as if I had no control over my body, that it was acting upon its own accord. That when I channeled a blast of pure energy out of the tip of riptide, carving a ravine in the earth, that it was not me doing it, but an indescribably incensed proxy of myself.

Two other beings had joined the battle against the dark lord. A man with glowing tattoo etched over his bulging muscles, and a graceful slim man launching arrows at impossible speeds at Morgoth.

The super buff being grabbed Morgoth by a foot and sent him flying into the iron mountains, the dark lord took the tops off of several mountains before skidding to a stop, colliding with one final rock cliff.

We all advanced towards him, I pounced with riptide, only to be slammed with a blast of dark energy and sent flying into the ground, creating a chasm.

Normally I would be dead after a hit like that, curse of Achilles or not, but I felt stronger than ever, barely even injured by such a stroke.

I stood back up in the several hundred foot deep crevasse created by my slide into the ground and shot up through the air, eager to give Melkor another taste of riptide.

* * *

The massive piece of rock pulled out of the crust of the planet hovered, controlled and supported by several tendrils of water it was barely staying airborne.

My eyes were shut, clenched with the pain of controlling a several mile wide object. Melkor must have still been unaware of the huge chunk of rock hovering above him.

The battle between us had raged for hours, more and more Maiar were throwing down their foes and joining the relentless assault on the dark lord.

The landscape was now unrecognizable, the mountains had been flattened, the surface of the earth was fractured and slowly falling below the land next to it.

I could feel the chunk of the planet now over the head of the dark lord. I clenched my eyes even harder, tendrils of water shot out and grabbed the Valar and Maiar engaged with the dark lord, they were whipped back out of range of the huge rock.

I was still under it, and I knew I would probably get crushed instantaneously, but it would be worth it, vengeance for all of those who had died to his hand would be more than enough to outweigh my death.

Memories flashed through my mind, my first quest, the first time Fingolfin had asked why my armor so much had silver on it, Artemis helping me in the labyrinth. "I'm sorry." I whispered to nobody in particular, and let the water go.

I heard Melkor scream in rage before an overwhelming weight landed upon me crushing my world into an all-encompassing black.

* * *

It was a solemn meeting, the Valar had won, but at the cost of the entire continent of Beleriand.

The land mass was so ravaged by the war that it had sunk under the waves completely, save for a few small islands.

Melkor was once and for all defeated, locked behind the door of night, there would be no escape for the turned Valar except for the end of days.

It had taken hours to carefully move the massive chunks of rock that covered the utterly spent being; he had not even resisted as he was chained by Tulkas and Orome and brought to Valinor before his sentence to eternity beyond the door of night.

Manwe sat at the end of the hall, the Valar and the Maiar gathered in the wings of the hall; the trial was over, but there were still questions lurking among everyone's mind.

One in particular actually, who was the raven-haired murderous warrior, the one who had taken on Melkor one on one for several minutes, and who had dropped millions of tons of earth on top of him.

Manwe sat upon his throne, pondering the answer to this question. She was not an elf, they could not have wielded that sort of power.

The only conclusion was that she was a lost Valar or Maiar, not seen until now.

Actually, not a Maiar either, no Maia could cause such destruction, the only answer was that she was a lost Valar, but how and why did she stay hidden for so long.

Manwe was stumped, truly and completely. For all his wisdom he could not draw a conclusion on a topic that he knew so little about.

That is, until a brown haired elf stepped out of the crowd gathered inside the hall. His armor was marred with scratches and gouges, his face was streaked in ash and dust; and he looked completely exhausted.

The elf spoke. "My lord, if I may."

Manwe nodded stoically. "Say what you wish."

"My lord, I believe I may know the identity of the person seen fighting Melkor." The elf went on to describe the strange person's sudden arrival several hundred years ago in the middle of a major battle.

How the elves didn't trust her at first, but she showed her skill in several small engagements, leading the king of the Noldor to grant her a small unit of elves to command.

How Morgoth had appeared at the Dagor Bragollach, how the person called Persephone and the Elven king had allegedly faced down the Dark lord, buying time for their army to escape, and how the visitor had died at his hand.

How she had been dead for over a century, but suddenly reappeared at the time of need, when Melkor's power was the greatest, his domain nearly uncontested.

How she had been seen carving through hundreds of orcs, and then facing down the dark lord himself, displaying incomprehensible power.

Manwe nodded, listening to the account of the elf. Soon, dozens more of the elves stepped forward, telling tales of how, earlier that day, they had seen her slice through a balrog single handedly, how she had called to her a storm that rocked the continent.

That she previously had only been a very skilled swordsman, but after gher return unleashed power not seen since the .

Manwe held up a hand. "This is necessary information, but it does not answer what she is, and why she is here."

The room fell silent, nobody had an answer to the questions posed by Manwe.

That is, until a strong deep voice spoke. "Persephone is a visitor, one that I stumbled upon by accident, but one who I brought to help protect my creations and break Melkor's hold upon my children."

The voice carried the authority that only the creator could hold. Eru very rarely communicated with the Valar, and never when the elves were there to witness it.

Manwe replied, hoping to have his questions about the still mysterious figure at least partially answered.

"Where is she now?" The voice resonated through the hall once more.

"Gone, out of mind, she will never return." Manwe was satisfied by this answer. He owed Persephone a great debt, her actions had helped save the children of Eru, if she ever returned, he would ensure that she would get the thanks that she deserved.

Manwe dismissed the rest of the elves and Valar, sitting alone in the hall deep into the night, his mind swimming with thoughts.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, once, twice, and then fully exposed to the soft light of the stars. I was lying in a soft patch of grass; my body felt as if it had been put through a meat grinder.

I wanted to sleep, maybe for a couple years, but I fought the urge. I needed to find out where I was.

I staggered to my feet, my muscles screaming for me to lay back down.

A thick forest encompassed the most of the clearing; I looked around, my neck aching at the exertion, my gaze landed on a small section of the clearing that wasn't adjacent to trees.

The grass slowly fed into a shimmering lake, stars reflected in its mirror-like surface; the thousands of tiny dots of light seemed to smile at me as I watched a comet speed across the sky.

I looked up from the lake, and nearly jumped out of my skin. An old wizened man stood at the edge of the lake, also gazing at the stars.

He sported a long white beard and was clothed in long robes that gleamed in the starlight.

He turned around, and gave me a gentle smile. His eyes were pure black, but nebulae shone in the center of the dark orbs.

"Ah, Persephone, please." He waved me over, his spindly hand motioning towards a spot at his side.

I stumbled over, my body still feeling absolutely shredded. He watched my awkward gait and frowned slightly.

"My apologies, I had forgotten that you would likely be feeling a bit terrible, especially after what you did today."

What did I do today? I asked myself internally. The memories flashed into my mind, the battle, the confrontation between me and Morgoth, the rock.

The man placed his hand on my shoulder and a wave of warmth spread over me. My limbs no longer felt like lead and my posture straightened, I stood taller, free from the pain that was previously wracking my body.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

He gave me a grandfatherly smile. "The one who brought you here; you probably know me as Illuvitar."

**A/N: Well guys, 40,000 words, three months, and a whole lot of fantastic readers. I just wanted to thank you all for being so great and making this story what it is, I wouldn't have had the motivation to carry on with this story if it hadn't been for you guys; I really do appreciate the support.**

**With that, this story comes to a close, it was a joy to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**If you want to read any more of my works, check out my profile, otherwise, it's been an honor guys, this story is officially complete. **

**Lol gotcha, new chapters are coming, try to guess what will happen and when these events will occur in the reviews. See y'all next chapter, hope you don't hate me too much for messing with you like that 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, some of those reactions were absolute gold, sorry about messing with you guys like that, but man was it hilarious. **

"**..."-Falconress. Yes she is! Haha sorry about that, too good of an opportunity to turn up. Iluvatar is the creator of the Middle-Earth universe, the first being. He's explained in the first chapter of the Silmarillion if you ever feel the desire to read it, very good book! **

"**..."-JessSlytherin. Hopefully not a fatal one! She will see Fingolfin again, don't worry; and she'll be at a couple of those for sure. Thank you so much! Dutch is such a beautiful language, and will do :)**

"**..."-Housten. Thank you, glad you liked it! I guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

"**..."-Helkil. Haha got em, there may be a couple of inklings of a cult-like body around in the next couple of chapters ;)**

"**..."-Guest. That's an interesting concept, it hadn't originally been my intention, however it's definitely worth looking into. Oh, sorry about that, I usually go in chronological order! **

"**..."-Guest the II. Yep, that was Aldon! Glad you liked the descriptions, I saw that one artist's depiction of Tulkas where he's absolutely jacked and has blue tattoos, and now I can't see him any other way lol. Most of everything will be explained in this chapter :)**

"**..."-Guest the III. That was just a cover by Eru, she's definitely coming back, maybe just not easily recognizable. **

"**..."-Angelmermaid4574. Haha, glad to know I'm forgiven, hopefully this chapter will make up for it a bit more. That should be answered in this chapter :) And thanks! That's always how I've envisioned him, not really sure why.**

**Alright, onto the story!**

The man placed his hand on my shoulder and a wave of warmth spread over me. My limbs no longer felt like lead and my posture straightened, I stood taller, free from the pain that was previously wracking my body.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

He gave me a grandfatherly smile. "The one who brought you here; you probably know me as Iluvatar."

I immediately dropped to a knee, another round of pain washed over me as his hand fell to my shoulder and I grimaced in pain.

"My lord, I'm sorry, I had no idea." I was standing right next to the creator of the universe, the being from which came everything.

I was staring out the ground, unwilling to lift my head out of extreme reverence for the being beside me.

A warm feeling embraced me again as his hand firmly grasped my fore-arm.

He tenderly pulled me back to my feet and stepped in front of me, lifting my head so we made eye contact. "What did I say about you calling anybody 'My lord'"

"Uh, to not do it?"

"Indeed Persephone, but do you know why?"

"No, not really."

"Originally it was out of respect for all you've done for me and my children, however, now you are above any king, whether you would wish it or not."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't quite get what you mean." What did he mean I was above any king?

"No worries Persephone, I'll keep it concise; you are a god. How the laws of this work in your world, I do not know. However, when you used such a vast amount of power you physically transformed your body into one of an immortal."

My knees buckled, me, a god? But how. The shock of the revelation led me to the ground, my back welcomed the grass with a soft thud. How does one just become immortal? Iluvatar seemed to read my mind. "I do not know how this occurred, but I do have a theory, ever since you accidentally came to this world I observed your memories and the universe from which you came."

"It is my guess that seeing as you were originally half-god, with each use of massive power the Ichor slowly replaced your blood, eventually burning away your mortal side; and making you fully immortal." I slowly recovered and started to get to my feet, but the old man motioned for me to stop, and laid down on the soft grass next to me.

That made sense I suppose, but I still had questions, so many questions. Like how did I even get here. "Sir, if you could, I would like to know the whole story from your perspective, I still don't know how most of this happened."

Eru sighed, as if he was about to start a very long story, then began. "I was watching the elves make war on Melkor, observing from this place. As you know, the Noldor came from Valinor after the theft of the Silmarils. Although terrible things happened on both sides, Melkor was by far the greater evil. He was jealous of my ability to create, and tried for many years to replicate this power, he only succeeded in twisting my creations, creating orcs, trolls, and other creatures to do his bidding." He took a moment to recuperate.

"The elves were winning the battle, but only just; if the Nodlor were to usurp Melkor and bring peace to Arda; they needed to win this battle. So imagine my surprise when I noticed an entity flying through time just close enough for me to influence, I saw that the entity, which turned out to be you was going nowhere except death, and I figured that sparing you would be ideal for both parties. I was the voice who told you of the evil of the orcs, and requested that you assist the elves that first battle. I watched for four hundred years as Melkor gathered his strength, finally unleashing it upon the besieging Noldor." The creator paused for another breath before continuing the story.

"I saw your selfless sacrifice to save the king, and therefore the strength of the eldar. As your spirit flew towards Valinor, to be gathered in the halls of Mandos, I intervened, sending you back towards your home. I had been watching the events in your universe play out for some time, and decided the most convenient time for you to reappear. I was eternally grateful at your service to my children, and therefore me. I asked if you would eventually return, more on a whim than an actual request. My surprise was immense when you decided to return, after only a few short weeks in your world. I had sent you dreams to help you keep up to date about the fates of your friends; but had not expected you to return." I had no idea how he was saying this much so fast, but the perks of creating the universe I guess.

"Melkor was at the peak of his power when I heard your request, I knew that you may be able to help turn the tide of the war, but I didn't know how much you ended up affecting the final result. I noticed that you were powerful, more powerful than you were when you had left. Instead of simply being a skilled warrior, you had intense control over many domains, something I hadn't noticed before."

"At the news of the death of your friend, something I had never seen happen before occurred; you drew power from deep internally, I could feel your essence becoming stronger, more godlike. The immense force you used to finish Melkor appeared to complete the transformation, I suddenly felt a new presence, one almost similar to mine. You were under several thousand tons of rock, unconscious, I brought you back here, and here you have slept, for over five thousand years."

I laid there in stunned silence, that long, what had happened on middle-earth since I had last been there? Were any of my old friends alive?

I had little concern for the earth, it appeared that Eru was able to send me there in whatever time frame was appropriate, but here, what ways had the world changed?

"Five thousand years. What happened?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

Eru however, apparently has great hearing, and he gave me the whole chain of events that occurred during my long slumber.

How though Melkor was defeated, his greatest lieutenant had forged rings, ones that he poured his power and soul into, intending to control the other races of middle-earth.

Sauron's defeats, the raising and sinking of Numenor, the dominions of men; and that Sauron was now gaining strength once more, how the elves no longer had the strength to oppose him- that most of them had sailed across the sea to the undying lands.

I waited for him to finish, before asking the question that was foremost on my mind. "What can I do to help them?"

"Ah yes, I had thought that you might ask that. You are a god, you cannot act directly, however, if a limited form of yourself were to manifest and help my children, I do not believe that would be too much interference with free will. And Persephone, sincerely, thank you."

I nodded, somehow knowing exactly how I could split my form. "Uh sir, one more thing, where are we?"

"Oh yes, beautiful isn't it?"

"It is sir."

"This is the lake where the first elves awoke, before the sun and moon existed, I keep it frozen in time, a memory of what Arda was like before the corrupting of Melkor. Worth fighting for, don't you think?"

With that, the creator winked and vanished, leaving me alone in the clearing by the lake. He was right, this truly was something worth fighting for.

I felt refreshed, my muscles no longer ached and my head was clear, even in the absence of Iluvatar.

I focused, deep within myself, and pulled. My internal vision brought me to a birds eye view of the planet, and I found myself drawn to a small settlement near a river.

I pulled my being apart, creating a body in the image of the one that I currently inhabited.

I felt my consciousness transfer between the two bodies; I was no longer in the clearing by the lake, but in the middle of a deep forest, along a curving road.

The smell of autumn was in the air, and I stood for a moment, watching the bright orange and red leaves slowly glide to the ground.

I took a deep breath of the clean air, and started to walk along the road, not entirely sure of where I was, or where I was going.

**A/N: Alright, so that will have cleared up most of the confusion from the crazy past couple of chapters. But now we have new mysteries! Where is Percy, how powerful is she, is the writer fucking insane? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Until next time :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm back baby. **

"**..."-Joseph Sage. Thank you! More are on the way :)**

"**..."-Falconress. Yes! I'll have to do much less research for this portion lol. And glad to hear it!**

"**..."-Housten. Oh thank you :) I'm not sure if there's a good type of insane, but I'll take it lol.**

"**..."- Guest the First. He probably won't recognize her, you'll see why in this chapter, but it's definitely possible that they met at some point previously. He might be ;) Persephone is pretty well known throughout elven circles, especially surviving noldor. Galadrial and Elrond definitely know of her, even if they never met before. And of course, I'm looking forward to writing that particular scene lol. **

"**..."-Angelmermaid4574. No problem! It should be interesting for sure lol. I appreciate your analysis, I guess we'll have to wait and see what the updated ruling is soon!**

"**..."-Helkil. The creation of things in Arda is pretty reserved to Eru, in more ways than one. Although she probably has the ability to create things, it would really be Eru working through her. The conception of anything she would create would be based upon Eru's creations, and therefore mostly his. Sorry to get all philosophical but in short, yes and no? There's not really a clear answer to that; although hopefully that made sense!**

"**..."-Guest The II. Arda operates on a different plane that earth, she could conceivably go back at any time she wanted, although going back to the past would be a bad idea. Because she was originally, at least partially, transported to Arda by Kronos; she is suspended out of earth time and therefore can go back whenever it suits her. The rest of the questions will be answered by updates in the distant future, I don't want to spoil too much ;)**

"**..."-JessSlytherin. Thank you! I'm so glad my writing can have that effect on people :)**

"**..."- David12leca. Thank you so much! Both of your comments were so sweet :) Haha don't drink too much though; water that Jameson down with ginger ale or something ;)**

"**..."-Guest the III. Technically yes? But I don't think she really cares all that much about titles and rank etc. Although a scene like that may occur ;)**

**All right, onto the story! **

As I made my way down the winding road I became astutely aware of a change in the air, the world felt different, older somehow; as if it was drained of its magic and its life.

The trees were duller than I remembered and the songbirds sang less clearly. It felt like everything was more muted, more gray than it had been before.

I shrugged it off as mere being nostalgic for older times, and being asleep for thousands of years. If I was a betting girl I would say that my senses may have been a bit off, but all speculation.

I continued my leisurely stroll down the winding road, not really sure where I was going; but not really caring either.

It occurred to me that I was supposed to be incognito, but I was still very much recognizable as myself.

It wouldn't do me much good to help discreetly if I walked into the nearest elven city, and was immediately recognized; if any elves were alive that remembered me that is.

I concentrated, feeling every aspect of the body that I currently inhabited.

I willed my body to change, becoming taller, a little less lithe. I held out my arms in front of me to examine them, they were pretty much the same, wiry forearms dotted with light hair leading to slender hands.

My hair had changed from a raven black to a light brown and my eyes, although still green, were less intense as they were before.

The armor I was still clad in was uncomfortable, now being stretched from my extra height, it also wouldn't do me much good for me to be wearing my old equipment.

I waved my hand and the armor disappeared, replaced by a light blue tunic and robes, with a wool traveling cloak wrapped around my back, it was decently chilly after all.

I was pretty satisfied with my new appearance, even though it felt weird to be inhabiting a body that wasn't really you, I'm sure it would take me a bit to get used to doing stuff in this new form, but it was worth anonymity.

I had forgotten one thing though, I concentrated again, and felt my ears elongate to a point; I would be subject to uncomfortable questions as an immortal member of the Edain.

At last it was all taken care of. My walk along the road had carried me through maybe a quarter mile of forest by now, the colors of the trees were still beyond description, like a watercolor of maple oak and ash, all blending together for an incredible landscape.

Up ahead the trees disappeared over the horizon, there must be a cliff of some sort, hopefully the road went around it, I wasn't really in the mood to jump off tall ledges.

As I got closer to the horizon line the air got incrementally more moist and the deep constant rumbling of a waterfall reported through the forest.

My calves burned slightly as I climbed the steep hill in front of the cliff, and oh man was it a cliff. I came to a stop at the top of the hill, the road curved to the right, but up ahead was a large drop into a canyon that held a swift river.

The real wonder was beyond that though, a small collection of beautifully designed buildings was perched on the side of a waterfall, the water plummeting around a hundred feet down to the river below.

The buildings looked very eleven in construction, perfect; the pillars that held up small overhangs looked as if they were grown from trees, the wood curving and intertwining so naturally, yep definitely eleven construction.

As far as I knew men didn't have the will or the skill to construct such buildings. I followed the road up alongside the edge of the canyon, no guard rail or anything, these guys liked to live on the edge I guess.

I paused for a moment, looking at the thundering water as it passed over the lip of the river and crashed on the rocks below; Yavanna must be proud to have such a cool domain.

The now narrower road, more of a path at this point, led to a small arched stone bridge above the falls.

The small stone supports looked like they wanted to be swept away by the raging water flowing past them, but that was all perception, right?

I mean worst case scenario, I fall in, go over the falls, and am immediately healed. It obviously wouldn't be fun, but whatever.

I placed one cautious foot on the bridge, and feeling that it was deceptively sturdy, I walked the rest of the way over it.

Almost as soon as I stepped over, the aura changed, the air was brighter, full of life; and soft voices carried by the wind flowed over the small town.

It seemed like the magic was back in the world; I breathed deeply, savoring the fresh air and almost walked into one of the statues on the sides of the path, very graceful Percy, hopefully nobody saw that.

Luckily, it looked like nobody was watching, great. The path led to a stone courtyard, then beyond that a gatehouse; which it seemed that the rest of the town would be behind.

I approached the gatehouse, still in awe at the amazingly elegant construction of the place.

Nobody seemed to be guarding the entrance, and the swooping wrought iron gates were open, so I just walked through.

Right as I passed through the gate, a heavily armored elf literally jumped out in front of me, he must've come from the stairs behind the building or something.

I must've jumped around a foot in surprise; very much not expecting anyone to jump scare me, I thought that was generally limited to horror movies.

I tried to mask my shock, probably very ineffectively. "Good evening, what brings you to Imladris?" The guard asked.

I didn't want to stand there and think of an answer so I just said; "Hello, I was just uh- wandering." The elf raised an eyebrow, or at least I thought he did, kinda hard to tell when he was wearing a helmet.

"In that case, I will take you to Lord Elrond, wanderers are generally incapable of finding this valley without direction."

"Oh fantastic, I guess I'm just special." It was a joke, a pretty obvious one I thought, but he didn't laugh.

I had forgotten how some elves were total killjoys; oh well.

As we walked through what I know knew to be called Imladris I was increasingly stunned by the beauty of the buildings, the stonework, everything.

The amount of time that must've gone into everything was impressive, I had visited a few elven cities years ago, but they were never crafted to the same standard as this.

Granted; the elven cities I had been to previously were much bigger and most likely couldn't dedicate as much time to architecture as they did to building walls and forging weapons; products of the times I suppose.

I followed the elf up a long curving set of stairs to the elf equivalent of a patio. Two tall figures were standing at the edge of the platform, deep in discussion.

Two more elves, hopefully these are a bit more fun than the last one. The two people had apparently heard us coming and turned around, it quickly became clear that one of them was not an elf, at least if his long slightly unkempt beard was anything to go by.

The Guard paused at the top of the stair and announced; "My Lord Elrond, a visitor."

Who must have been Lord Elrond replied. "Thank you Tirith." The guard nodded and turned around, heading back down the stairs, I smiled slightly at him, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in reaction; huh, maybe there was hope for him after all.

I stepped up onto the platform, striding over to Elrond, extending my arm.

He and I grasped forearms, and I stepped back.

"It is a pleasure Lord Elrond."

I turned to the other man, extending an arm; "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He instead grasped my hand, how odd, if I remember correctly handshakes were generally rare here.

"Gandalf is what most people call me; and yours?" I briefly considered making up a new name but decided it would be too complicated; I would definitely forget that people were talking to me if I said my name was Meg or something.

"Persephone, but please call me Percy." Our hands disconnected and I stepped back.

"Good to meet you Percy." Gandalf said, that was a pretty cool name, If I ever have kids I'm definitely naming at least one Gandalf.

Elrond looked intrigued and he subtly peered at me.

"An interesting name Percy."

"Thank you, my namesake was certainly a character." I really had to work at suppressing a laugh at my own statement, I wasn't wrong though.

"Indeed, I am curious though. Where are you from, you do not resemble a Silvan elf."

Oh no.

**A/N: Alright, so quick chapter there, hopefully you guys liked it! Where we are time-wise will probably be revealed in the next chapter. Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 22b (Author

Hey guys! Sorry for the false hope but this is not a new chapter unfortunately; I just figured that I would give you guys an update on what I did, and what I am planning! So you may have noticed that five chapters have been removed from the story, I was re-reading through them and noticed that those five (Chapters 22-27) weren't really up to par for my standards.

Generally I write cohesive and meaningful chapters that I hope come together to make a solid and understandable story. Looking over them again I don't really feel like those chapters met that standard so I removed them. I noticed that although there were still a bunch of loyal readers enjoying those chapters, but many people who were new who got to the point of the story didn't enjoy it nearly as much as they had enjoyed previous parts. So while I really do appreciate the people who stuck with me through those subpar chapters I think that you guys, and people who have just found this story deserve better.

So my plan at the moment is to rewrite those chapters and publish them some other time once they're better and more cohesive. As far as the rest of the story, that will be my main focus from this point forward. I think that I had very good flow and cohesion up to that point, and hopefully that will continue.

I think by doing this I can make the story much better overall and give it an improved plot. The next chapter will be taking place about 80 or so years before the events of the Fellowship of the Ring. I know a lot of you guys are excited to see the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings and so am I!

In conclusion, you guys deserved better than the writing that I was putting out and I wasn't really paying attention to how good it was so I'm going to make it better!

So yeah I am going to _try _to update more often and to make the writing for this story better. I may or may not make everything from this point forward a separate story, I'm not really sure about that yet but look out for that if it does end up happening. The story will pick up with the arrival of someone very special at Imladris. I hope you guys are doing well, and I'll see you all next time!

Oh, and if you guys want some more cool stuff to read in the meantime check out my other stories!


End file.
